NOW WHAT!
by Shippo123456
Summary: Kagome is now 15, and that means she can get a slave! What happens when she falls for her rivles slave and Viceversa? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. LETS GO!

Ok people, this is my first time writhing a fan fiction and posting it... Enjoy it and please review. O ya... I DO NOT OWN ANY ONE IN THIS STORY!!!!! And please, don't think twice about asking any questions, I will do my best to answer you without giving away the story. Thank you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

A hand reached out from under the covers and hit the off switch on an alarm clock. A girl popped her head out from under the covers as well to look at the alarm clock. It read 6 o'clock....6... am... on a Saturday... "SATERDAY!?!?!?!" She shot up instantly with wide eyes. It was the 15th. of October. And that meant.......

"MMMMOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!" She jumped out of bed and quickly changed out of her clothes, and got dressed for the day. And what a day it was going to be! It was her 15 birthday, and that meant that she could get a slave of her own. Her mother and grand father already had one, and now it was her turn! Too bad for little Sota... He still had 6 years to go.

"What is it Kagome?" Yawned a half asleep woman at the door of her room. Kagome just shook her head answering her with another question, "Dont you know what day it is, mom?"

Silence

"ITS SATURDAY!!!!" Yelled her mother as she slapped herself no the for head for her stupidity. Kagome nodded her head very fast as she grabbed her mother by the arm and proceeded to drag he up the hall. "Get dressed quickly, mom! I really want to get there early!"

A few minutes later her mother came out of her room in a pair of silk pants and shirt. She looked like a every day business woman. Too bad she was ssssooooo much more important...

"Kagome sweety?"

"Hai?"

"Would you like to get in to some _real_ clothes? I don't think you'll want to go out dressed as a rock star..."

It took a few minuets to register, but it did. "AYHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WAS IN MY HALLOWEEN COSTUME?!?!?!?" And with that she was gone, leaving her mother to stand in the hallway shaking her head. Kids.......

Kagome came out of her room in a pair of pants with a blue T-shirt on. Her blue-gray eyes shone and her ravine black hair in a tight bun with a silver bun pin going through it. "OK MOM!" She called, "LETS GO!"

I will update as soon as possible so please be patient. This is my first one and it's a little.... different. REVIEW! Till next time! V [Next chapter will not be this small!]


	2. Picking

Hi people! This chapter will be much longer then my last one so don't get upset ok? ENJOY!!!.

* * *

Kagome ran in to the garage and hopped in to the first car she saw. It was her moms red BMW, and in the drivers seat was Meoga. [Her moms slave.]

"Good morning Ms. Higorochie! Your mother was just here. She will be back with some coffee, so please get in." He said with a bow of his head.

Kagome smiled at the old demon and said her thanks as she got in to the back seat. She just couldn't stay still! Her first slave... Wow. She couldn't wait! "Hay Meoga?" she asked sweetly as he turned to face her, "Do you think I should get a demon slave like you, or a human one, like me?"

The demon thought for a while and then smiled. "Well, Ms. Higorochie, If you want a slave you might one day wed, then I say human. If you want one who can protect you and just be a friend or slave then I say demon. Ether way, it's your choice."

Kagome nodded as the demon finished and her mother came in to the car. She handed Meoga and Kagome a cup of coffee as sipped her own. Smiling her usual smile she asked Kagome, "So have you decided yet? Are you going to get a human, demon, boy of girl?"

Kagome nodded eagerly and answered, "Im going to get a boy and he's going to be human. Those are my two requirements. Oh Yea! He has to be around my age!" Her mother sighed, and softly hit Meoga on the head.

"What did you tell her? You know just as well as I do that she wanted a demon." Meoga just bowed his head once more and apologized. "I am sorry mi' Lady. She asked what I thought and I told her that a demon could protect her and a human could be a possible mate..." Mrs. Higorochie nodded and smiled.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLA

They pulled up in front of a building that resembled a large high school. Girls and boys of all ages where walking around. Some demon, some Human. The ones in red where slaves and every one other then that ether worked there or was there to get a slave of there own.

Kagome's mouth hung open slightly as she got out of the car. This place was absolutely HUMONGOUS! She looked up to see a woman flying on a large feather. She was wearing a Kimono and had a little girl on the back of the feather. No doubt the demon just got her self a little slave of her own. The girl on the back had silver hair and didn't look all that happy. 

Her mother came out of the car right behind her with a smile. "So... You ready hun?" She chuckled as her daughter simply nodded dumbly.

As soon as they where on the side walk Meoga parked and waited. A small grin was on his face and he pointed to the car next to theirs. It was a blue jag. Kagome sighed when she saw who it was. Sango. How she hated her. At one point in time they where friends but that was a long, long, LONG time ago. Now they hated each other. Sango thought Demons where just vermin that could be discarded whenever wanted and Kagome thought that they where living beings that also had the right to live.

"Ok mom, lets get going. I really don't want to see her right now..." Her mother understood. She didn't like Sango's mom at all, and so it just fit in to place.

The walked in to the large building smiling and eager. This was going to be the best day of Kagome's life! Her mother was happy that she might be meeting her future son-in-law today.

They walked up to a desk with a tall man behind it. He had long black , wavy hair and blue eyes. For some unknown reason, Kagome got a bad feeling from him.

"Hello, My name is Naroku, how may I help you two fine women today?" He had a smirk on that sent shivers up and down Kagome's and her mothers back. Weird.

Kagome put on a false smile and bowed slightly, "My name is Higorochie Kagome. I am here to get my first slave." She stated. The man on the other side of the desk, Naroku, went wide eyed.

He stood up and bowed so low to the ground that Kagome thought her was going to kiss it. "We-welcome! I-Im so sorry Ms. Higorochie! I did not Know it was you! For give my rudeness! " A light blush stained her cheeks. Oh No... She thought. Now every head in the building was facing them and every person and demon where bowing.

The man named Naroku stood up and shook her hand. "I must say it is an honor to meet our miko in person! Please, fallow me!" And with that he was walking down a hallway that said, trained slaves. Kagome and her mother both sighed.

XLAXLAXLAXLLXLAXLAXLAXLALXAXLAXLAXLAX

They stopped in front of a door that said 'Demons'. Naroku un locked it and gestured for bot Mrs. Higorochie and Kagome to enter.

"These are our finest demon slaves! Take a look around, and tell me if you find one you like." He said bowing low again. He stood up tall and walked over to a corner of the room. 

Kagome looked through the windows to see the demons. One way mirrors huh? The first one she looked in to she saw a man with long black hair. It was in a high pony tail. He was looking in to the mirror. His eyes where a aqua color and he had pointy ears. Other then that, he looked human. But Kagome knew better. She could sense his demon ora.

She took a step back and looked up to see a name plate that said Koga. "Um..." Naroku smirked. "Don't mind him... He's looking in to the mirror right?" Kagome nodded. "All of the demons will. They ether smell you or hear you."

She walked over to the next window to see a little fox demon jumping up and down . He was so CUTE! He had a little fluffy orange tail that matched his hair color. He had the cutest green eyes, and he was smiling.

Once again, Kagome looked at the name plate. "Shippo huh?" Naroku nodded. "He's a fox demon. His mother and father died. He was a free demon until that happened." Mrs. Higorochie apparently noticed Kagome's expression.

"Tell me Mr. Naroku, how much is he?"Mrs. H asked. {Im going to say that now instead of spelling it out all of the time.}

Naroku flipped through some papers before he answered, "600 yen."

She smiled. "I will buy him as MY slave. Kagome still needs one though." She said as she looked to her daughter. Kagome was so happy after hearing her mother say that, that she hugged her. "Thank you mom..."She whispered.

Naroku nodded and checked it off. "On to the next room. This room only has three." Kagome looked at him. What the hell was he talking about?! "But I've only seen two. Why would we leave?" She asked with a tone that would stop ANY one in there tracks. Witch it did.

Naroku looked at her and swallowed hard. "Well, you see mis..." He didn't finish his sentence though. Kagome turned on her hell and looked int o the last window in the room that said 'Meroku'. Mrs. H did the same. Both of them gasped. "OH MY GOD! THEIRS A HUMAN IN THERE!!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS FOR DEMONS!?!?!?" Kagome shouted.

Naroku cringed. "Um... Well, you see..... He, Uh....... Isn't really... Um... Normal." He said trying to think of how to explain. Too bad Kagome didn't but it. "I'll take him." She said without thinking twice.

Naroku did nothing for a moment but then sighed in defeat. He checked off Meroku and looked up. "The limit is one slave per person ,per month. And you have now reached it so please fallow me..."

They walked down the same hallway they came in from and turned right. Then right again. At the fifth door they stopped. Naroku unlocked it and stepped aside for the two to enter...

KGDWTDFIUWTDFUYWTRUYWTERWKURTFYUWRN

Ok People, that's all for now. Il up date later to night, so don't get too upset with me. Please review. Thank You. 


	3. New home

OH MY GOD!!!! YOU PEOPLE REALLY LIKED IT! OK Thank you all for the reviews, and for the people who said my spelling is bad, Im not insulted. Thank you all for telling me HOW to spell some of the things I mis spelled, But I've decided, I'll spell them the way I have. Im sorry, but yes, I'm that lazy. IF ANY OF YOU HAVE IDEAS, FOR MY STORY, PLEASE TELL ME! THANK YOU!!!!

RECAP:

They walked down the same hallway they came in from and turned right. Then right again. At the fifth door they stopped. Naroku unlocked it and stepped aside for the two to enter...

Story:

Miroku was laying down on his futon, his hair in a pig tail. He also had a glove on his right hand... Weird. His blue eyes wide with shock as the door opened.

Quickly, he got up, straitened out his red outfit, and bowed. All before Kagome even walked in. Wow...

Naraku walked over to him and punched him in the face. Hard. Kagome and her mother gasped. Naraku smirked. "As you can see he will not complain, no matter what you do." And it was true. Miroku didn't even flinch! Kagome shook her head as if trying to prove to herself that, that did NOT just happen.

She glared daggers at Naraku. "I could have you arrested right now. You know just as well, if not better, then I do, that it is against the law to hurt a slave!" Naraku nodded, his smirk still in place. "I know this law. However! Miroku, did I hurt you?" The slave didn't answer. "MIROKU ANSWER ME!" "With all _due_ respect," He said with venom but still managing to stay calm and expressionless, " A slave is unable to speak foul of or about his of her master. And I do not wish to be killed."

Naraku smiled like a snake. "You see, Ms. H? He did not say I hurt him."

Kagomes face was beet red. "How much is he?" She asked through clinched teeth.

"300 yen. Much less then the demon."

"Why so cheap?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"No one wants a slave with a curse."

"And what, curse might that be?" asked Kagome.

"He has a wind tunnel. Its only able to be removed by... mating."

Kagome stared blankly at him. "Mating? As in..."

"Yes."

"Oh..."

"Still want him?"

"Yes. I am a miko. I can find another cure."

All th while Miroku just stood there dumbfounded. This would be his FIRST master other then Naraku! YIPPEE!!!!That's when Kagome turned to face him. She took his hand and shook it. "Hello, I am Higurashi Kagome. I have now bought power over you. You shall have your own room and three meals a day, along with brakes." Miroku, not knowing what to do said, "Um... Will you give me the privilege of... [Go on! Guess what he's going to say!!!!] asking you questions when need be?" [OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Bet you didn't see THAT one coming!] 

Kagome smiled sweetly and nodded. She then turned to face her mother. Shall we go get the little fox demon now?"

"Of course!" She answered with fake shock. "Why on Earth wouldn't we?"

Miroku smiled to himself. He was free! Well, at least from Naraku any way... But it looked like his new master was nice and from what she said, very powerful. This was going to be so much better then here. He even got THREE MEALS A DAY! WOW!

" Well" Kagome brought him back to the real world, "Are you coming or not?" She asked jokingly. Oh yes... Much better.

They left the room, with Naraku clearly unhappy with the turn out of events in Mirkou's room. Oh well to bad for him. As he locked the door, Sango walked past with a girl that looked a lot like Kagome. AND I MEAN A LOT! From what Kagome saw the only differences where there hair and eyes. Freaky!

The next room over was Shippo's room, and unlike Miroku, he eminently jumped in to Kagomes arms. "HI! Im shippo! Did I hear you right? Are you really going to adopt me?!" He grinned from ear to ear. His eyes sparkling.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and pat his head. "Um... Ya something like that... Would you mind doing about one or two chores a day?"

He shook his head no and hugged her. "Nope! I don't mind work! Not at all, as long as I can play!"

She smiled warmly and hugged the small fox demon back. "No problem! You can play with my little brother when ever he has time, and me when I have time!"

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! THANK'Y, THANK'Y!" [My little cuz. Says that all the time. I don't think its possible for him to say 'thank you' fully...]

Naraku snorted. 'How could a miko be so nice to demons? Its nauseating!' "Is there a problem?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"No milady. Just fallow me and we will make the owner ship complete."She nodded and they all left the room, but not before Shippo grabbed a bad from under the sink. Kagome asked what it was but all he said was " My mom and dad told me to always keep it, no matter what, and that's why they let me have it but only after they sprayed it with some smelly stuff." And he made a funny face as he remembered the smell. 'I wont make him work much at all...' was the last thought that crossed Kagomes mind as they fallowed Naraku down the hall way.

They where told to fill out some forms and sign them and so they did. After that they went outside just as Myoga pulled up. [I Know... He's small but in this story he is 4 feet.] They all cramped in to the car and drove away. Miroku smiled wildly. This was his first time in his life he was leaving that building. Ever... And now, he was going home. Home... His thoughts almost echoed Shippo's.

Shippo looked up at Kagome and smiled, showing his little fangs. "Ms. Kagome?" She smiled and looked down. "Yes Shippo?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes, "Can I call you Kagome-Mama?"

Her eyes went wide for a moment, but then quickly went back to normal. "I don't see why not."She cooed. He was just so cute. How could she say no? And on top of that, she didn't even think of him as a slave...

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

OK Im going to call it quits for today. BUT I WILL POST MORE TOMORROW! How do you people expect me to read any of your wonderful stories if I'm always writhing? Till Next time!


	4. It cant be true, Sangos point of view:

READ THIS!!!!!!! Ok. Before I confuse anyone, I would like to explain, I will write this chapter and make it Sango's point of view. How elts will you know what' going on? So this is going to be like 'CHAPTER 1' with the camera fallowing Sango. OK? Get it, Got it, GOOD!

BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!

SMASH!

A girl with chocolate brown eyes yawned as she knocked her alarm clock off of the night stand. She got up and brushed her hair, teeth and so on. Today was going to be good. To day she could finally get rid of that pesky demon slave that was so obsessed with her hair. What was her name? Yura, or something like that. But who cares!? Today she got a new one.

"Sango!" A boy came running into the room.

"What is it, Kohaku?"[did I spell that right?]

He gasped for air. Clearly he had just been running."Mother.....Paint..... And Father...Gasp.... Their DEAD!"

Sango just looked at him. "Kohaku..."She said in a threatening voice, " Now is not the time to mess with me. Its way to early."

The boy with light brown hair and freckles just stood there wide eyed. Why would he lie about something like that?! "B-But Sango! Im telling the truth! Some wacked out spider demon came and attacked them! They shoved my in the closet and I saw the whole thing!" He sobbed. That was more then enough proof for Sango. Kohaku never cried. Something defiantly happened.

"Kohaku... Where are they..."Her voice cracked. "In- In the kitchen..." He sobbed. Oh yeah.... Something was TOTALLY WRONG! "Come on!" Sango grabbed his arm and dragged him down stairs. Even to a human nose the smell of blood was thick. Iron. She picked up the pace and ran to the closet. Quickly she grabbed her Boomerang [Sorry... I forgot the name...lol] "KILALA!" She called and a large fire cat ran up to her. She put Kohaku on the Cat and told her to take him to Sunset Shrine.

"Kohaku you have to tell them what happened. We might very well be staying there..." And with that she was gone and the fire cat, Kilala, was gone too.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

As Sango entered the kitchen she screamed. Three lifeless body where on the floor covered in red. Not good. The 16 year old girl fell to the floor in tears. Her mother, Father and next door neighbor where killed.

With tears streaming down her face she called for Yura. She came right away. "Oh Me Oh MY! What Have We Here?!" Sango looked at her with pure hate. With all of the venom She could master without letting her voice crack she seethed. "GO CALL 911....... Tell them to send cops and to... To call the morgue." Yura took the hint and ran to the phone in the next room.

Over her own sobs Sango could hear Yura tell the police that two of her masters where killed and one of there friends as well. Poor Ho-Jo... She liked him....[ OK I know what your thinking... 'YEAH! SOME ONE FINALLY KILLED THAT PERKY NUMB SKULL!']

Once Sango ran out of tears she felt sick. Yura had come back in to the room and offered to help, but Sango refused help from a demon. Shaking her head Yura left. And Sango got sick...

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

The cops came and did a report and interview. Sango, not wanting her brother to have to go through it, told them all that Kohaku said only that HE was sleeping and SHE was pushed in to the closet. They stayed a while. A long while. They said that they would be there for a long time. So Sango got her valued belongings, along with Kohaku's, and got in to her car with Yura in the back not saying a word.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

They arrived in front of a building that looked like a large high school. Sango got out and told Yura to do the same. Sango knew this place very well. And sense she was going to trade Yura in, she didn't have to spend ANY money... They entered the building behind the 3ed. Most hated person in the world... Higurashi Kagome....

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

Ok people, I'll stop here for now, I'll up date soon so don't have a cow, but this is all for tonight. Its 11:30 and I have to check for cracks in my eye lids... {I need to sleep...} So till next time... REVIEW!!!!


	5. I'll take him!

I'm a little upset... No one seems to like my other story. I only got 3 reviews... Oh well. REVIEW!!!!!!!

RECAP:

They arrived in front of a building that looked like a large high school. Sango got out and told Yura to do the same. Sango knew this place very well. And sense she was going to trade Yura in, she didn't have to spend ANY money... They entered the building behind the 3ed. Most hated person in the world... Higurashi Kagome....

STORY:

They walked in to the building to see that every head was bowed. 'O goody! Kagome just introduced herself...' She sighed in self pity. How was Kohaku going to tell her Grandfather that a demon attacked? Her little brother Sota, was it? Any way, they where friends. If all elts fails she can stay with Rin.

Yura fallowed Sango to the counter where a women that looked a lot like Kagome was behind. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked in a bored tone.

"I'm here to trade in this slave for a new one."

"Reason?"

"She's obsessed with my hair."

"Right this way." She said standing up and walking toward the hall way Sango saw Kagome walk in to. Today was just getting worse and worse...

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

Sango passed Kagome in the hall way and went in to the room three down from the one she want in to. There where 4 windows. The rest of the room was white.

"I'm Kekieo, in case you where wondering. Just sign this and we will give you any slave worth...800 yen."She said in a still bored tone.

Sango did what she was told and Yura was taken out of the room with a frown slapped on her face.

Sango looked through the first window to see wolf demon. She had red hair and green eyes. Her hair was in pig tails and she was smiling. 'Stupid demon, Why is she smiling?' Sango rolled her eyes and looked in to the next room to see a Snake demon. He had bright yellow eyes ans he had normal snake demon features.

The next window had a boy with silver hair and dog ears. Amber eyes shone with pity. 'Is it passable that he can sense I had a lose?' She looked at the name plate ans read out loud, "Inuyasha huh?"

Kikeo looked up. "He is only 700 yen. Would you like him?"

Sango thought for a moment before she turned to face Kagomes 'twin'.

"I want to speak with it first."She said coyly.

Kikeo nodded and asked Sango to fallow her.

They took two lefts and on the 3ed. Door to the right said 'Inuyasha: Half demon." And as soon as Sango saw that she turned to face Kikeo with eyes full of hate. "A HALF DEMON!?!?!?" She nodded. "ISN'T THAT AGAINST THE LAW?!?!" She shook her head. "It was at the time but it's not any more...".

"That," she said cooly, "is why he is a slave. His mother and father where sentenced to death. And his brother was a demon lord and free. You should know that demons and humans are slaves as well as free."

Sango growled and walked in to the now unlocked door.

"You. Get up." She said to Inuyasha. He did as told.

"What's up with the sympathetic looks your giving me?[sorry guys! I just hade to say that!!! LOL!]

He sniffed the air and reached in to his back pocket. But before he could get what ever he was reaching for Sango grabbed his arm. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?"

Kikeo walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He is a mute. He was just reaching for his note pad and pen..."

She said calmly. Sango glared daggers at the woman. She was to much like Kagome for her liking.

She let go of his arm and he took out the note pad. On it he wrote (I smell blood on you. It smells kind of like you do, so I came to the conclusion that a loved one of yours was hurt or killed.) As she read it her eyes softened.

'How bad can he be? He IS half human.' She smiled. "Ok Kikeo," She said, "I'll take him. And you can have the left over yen." Kikeo smiled and bowed in thanks and led the two out of the room.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

Ok I'm done for now, I'll up date later today! And no, Sango didn't get over her parents death that quickly, she's just good at covering it up... REVIEW!!!!


	6. Do you mind?

HAY, HAY, HAY!!! HOW COME I HAVEN'T GOTTEN MORE REVIEWS?!?! Just kidding! But really, REVIEW!!!!!!

RECAP:

'How bad can he be? He IS half human.' She smiled. "Ok Kikeo," She said, "I'll take him. And you can have the left over yen." Kikeo smiled and bowed in thanks and led the two out of the room.

STORY:

Sango hopped in the front seat of the car and told Inuyasha to get in to the back. "Ok Inuyasha, you are now my slave. I'm going to Kagomes shrine to see if they will help me with something. I want you to stay in the car unless I come to get you of call you. Understood?" He nodded. "Good!"

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

Sango pulled in to the drive way at Sunset Shrine and parked. The place was just like she remembered. Big dragon gates in the front and sides, with a huge forest in the back yard. Five buildings And the cat , Buyo, was still there as well.

She got out of the car and was greeted by Kilala, in her smaller form. She bent down and picked her up. "Oi, Kilala! Can you show me where Kohaku is?" "Meow." Sango giggled, and put her down. And as soon as she did Kohaku and Sota came running up to her.

"Sango! What happened? Did they kill the demon?" Kohaku asked with tears streaming down his face. Sango felt her heart twinge. She couldn't stand seeing her little brother cry. She shook her head. "No kohaku... They didn't find the demon yet. If they did they promised to call my cell phone."

Sango brought them both back to reality by saying, "Oh LOOK! Kagome and mom are back! Now you two can ask them if you can stay!" Sangos stomach flipped.

Kagome got out of the car holding a small fox demon and a man got out right behind her. And guess what the first thing she saw was?

"Um... Sango? What... Um.. Why are you here?"Kagome asked in confusion. Her answer was a look from Sango that showed some thing was very wrong. Her eyes went unfocused as she remembered the sight that greeted her eyes that morning.

She fell on her knees crying. "Kagome... I'm so sorry! There gone!" She sobbed as Kagome forgot about hating her and ran up to her side to comfort her. You don't totally forget 10 years of being best friends because of a disagreement. And what Kagome saw at that moment was Sango crying. Not the Sango she was now enemies with, but the Sango she used to be best friends with.

"Sango, calm down! Who's gone? Where are they?" She asked sweetly. Her mother was talking to Sota and Kohaku. Shippo and Meroku where left standing there, and Inuyasha heard everything said.

With one last deep breath , a red eyed, wet faced, sad Sango looked up at Kagome. She sniffed and blinked back some tear but more came any way. "M-Mother, and F-Father....They where- they where killed!"She screamed as another wave of tears came flooding out. 

It took a while for Kagome to process this in her mind. 'Sangos crying... Her mother and Father where... OH MY GOD!!!' She looked down at Sango in disbelief "Sango-Chan..." She looked up. "What did you just call me?" Kagome didn't know what she meant un till she noticed what she had said.'Chen... I called her my friend.'

Kagome hugged her and said, "I called you my friend. I'm so sorry... when... When did this happen?" Sango shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Just-Just this morning..."

"Ok then." Kagome said as she stood up. "Come on. You can't very well want to go back there... Why don't you stay for a while." She said it as a statement not a question. She didn't want Sango OR her little brother to go back to a house where their mom and dad just died. That just wouldn't be right...

"Did you bring your things?"

"Hai"

"Good. Where are they?"

Don't worry... I'll have Inuyasha take them in." And with that he got out of the car with 4 duffle bags.

Kagome smiled smugly. "You Where planing on asking whereat you?" Sango nodded dumbly. Kagome was being so nice. Even thought they fought all the time, she was being nice to her and asking her to stay. 'Maybe it was a bad choice to stop being friends...'

Sango stood up and bowed in thanks. "Kagome... I..."

"Your welcome" She answered before Sango could even finish.

'Oh yea... Really big mistake to stop being friends...'

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

Ok I'm going to say this now, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY ONE ELTS!!!!!!!! (Glares at lawyers.)

OK people, I know, bad Chapter, but there has to be some reason for Kagome and Sango to be by each other, other wize, how will they like each others slave? [ don't yell at my spelling... Please?]

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. After the story OUCH!

Hi People! And thank you all who reviewed! And, I'll try to keep in mind that there are NO 'L's in the jap. language...

RECAP:

Kagome smiled smugly. "You Where planing on asking whereat you?" Sango nodded dumbly. Kagome was being so nice. Even thought they fought all the time, she was being nice to her and asking her to stay. 'Maybe it was a bad choice to stop being friends...'

Sango stood up and bowed in thanks. "Kagome... I..."

"Your welcome" She answered before Sango could even finish.

'Oh yea... Really big mistake to stop being friends...'

STORY:

Kagome and Sango talked about... Well, EVERYTHING! As soon as they gave rooms to the slaves and Sango, she told them what happened. [Kohaku is sleeping in the same room as Sota...]Everyone was quite while she spoke. Kohaku was sitting next to her. There was no sobbing, but silent tears fell down their faces as they explained what happened.

Once they finished, it got really, really, REALLY quite... Shippo was the one to brake the silence by walking up to Kohaku and Sango and sitting down on Sangos lap. He looked up at her with a sympathetic smile and said, "I guess that makes us the same huh?"

Kagome quickly picked Shippo up and hugged him. She bent her head down and whispered, "Shippo... Yes, that dose make you the same, but Sango dose not like demons.." Inuyasha heard this loud and clear, causing him to role his eyes. He stood up and took out his note pad. (If you don't like demons, then why didn't you get a human slave? Feh...) He handed it to Sango with a growl.

"That's a good question..."She answered and she looked up at him. Then her eye brows twitched. [Guess Who?] "PERVERT!!!"

SLAP!!!!!!

(THUD) {If you guessed Meroku, then you win!('. ')b}

Kagome just looked shocked. "Um... Did he just...." She was cut off by a very angry Sango. She was cursing up a storm, as she pummeled the unconscious Miroku. "I guess so."

Mrs. Higurashi and her father both got up to leave, when Mrs. H said, "Sango dear, you might want to get washed up and go to sleep... That go's for ALL of you." she said. And with that she left the room .

Inuyasha picked up his note pad and pen with a grin. So far Miroku's master , Kagome, had seemed nice. But she was free. She used slaves just like all of the other free slime balls. And Sango... Well, he could give her a reason not to like demons...

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

Ok I'm going to stop here. I will up date tonight or in the morning to don't lose it. REVIEW!!!! And yes, Inuyasha is a mute... for now...


	8. Wet dog

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! And ok fine, I'll spell it Kirara instead of Kilala. Just don't bite my head off ok?

RECAP:

Inuyasha picked up his note pad and pen with a grin. So far Miroku's master , Kagome, had seemed nice. But she was free. She used slaves just like all of the other free slime balls. And Sango... Well, he could give her a reason not to like demons...

STORY:

After Kagome and Inuyasha dragged a half dead Miroku up the stairs and in to his room, witch was right next to Sangos, Kagome took a shower and gave Shippo a bath. Much to the little fox's disgust. [ I think all little boys hate them.]

Inuyasha wrote that he was not going to take one, and that Kagome couldn't make him. She chuckled and called foe Sango. A few moments later Both girls where pushing him in to the bath room. Once he was in there he stuck out his tough, as if saying 'now what?'.

Kagome and Sango both hade the same evil glint in there eyes. Partners in crime, are back in business! Kagome reached out and ripped off his shirt so fast that he didn't even notice it until Sang started to drool. [ Go on girls. Wipe your mouth and get a bucket.]

The two girls burst out laughing. WHO WOULDN'T?! The next thing they saw was Inuyasha back up and stumbled over in to the tub, witch was full of water. "What's the matter Inuyasha? Don't tell me that your allergic to soap!" Kagome said with a sing-song voice. Sango was at this point in time rolling on the floor.

Inuyasha looked at the two for a second then smirked. He turned his head to the right. "DON'T!!!!!" Both girls yelled. But it was to late. He shook his head back and forth, sending water every where! He looked like... Well... Like a wet dog!

Kagome stood there with her mouth open. She had her arms out and hanging like a sideways L. Then She smiled. She just had a feeling that she could have a LOT of fun with this demon. And Sango was dry. How she did it, Kagome will never know. She pointed at Kagome and laughed happily.

"Why you!" Kagome yelled playfully. She pointed at Inuyasha with eyes full of play. Yes play. She turned around and left the room with out another word.

Sango looked at Inuyasha with pity. "Poor Inuyasha." She said as she shook her head. "You have no clue as to what you have just gotten your self in to..." Then she too left the room, leaving a very confused and wet Inuyasha to sit in a tub. "That, "He THOUGHT to himself, "Was just plain scary...." [Inuyasha will be mute for a while, so don't ask...]

He stood up and grabbed a near by towel and dried off. His shirt was no where to be seen so he picked up the mess that he had caused. After all... He was a slave...

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

Kagome and Sango walked out of Inuyasha's room giggling. This was going to be just like old times!

They went in to Kagomes room witch was one door down from his. Sango was going to sleep there for the night. Or rather Kagome was. Sango was to upset and worried to even attempt it.

Over night her world was turned upside down. Her mother and father died. Kohaku cried, She was being nice to both demon and Kagome. Yep. It was official... Hell must have frozen over.....

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

Ok I'll up date later. Well, I will try anyway. My Aunt just moved in to the house and I have to help her....

TILL NEXT TIME!!!!! RRREEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWW!!!


	9. like your room?

Good question InuyasahChick210. And here is a list of couples in this story: Inu.&Kag., Sess.&Rin, San.& Mir., and I'm not sure, but I might make up some one for Shippo. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!

RECAP:

Kagome and Sango walked out of Inuyasha's room giggling. This was going to be just like old times!

They went in to Kagomes room witch was one door down from his. Sango was going to sleep there for the night. Or rather Kagome was. Sango was to upset and worried to even attempt it.

Over night her world was turned upside down. Her mother and father died. Kohaku cried, She was being nice to both demon and Kagome. Yep. It was official... Hell must have frozen over.....

STORY:

Kagome slept well that night, as did everyone elts but Sango. She had just fallen asleep when she was woken up by the smell of eggs and ham. She looked at the clock Kagome had and sighed. "Kagome, get up.... Its 7 :30."

............Nothing................

"Kagome?"

.........silence............

Sango grumbled as she got up off of the floor. Kagome wasn't in her bed. 'Maybe I slept longer then I thought...' XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

Sango walked in to the kitchen to find Miroku and Inuyasha cooking. Miroku looked like he had been up all night as did Inuyasha. Kagome was playing with Shippo and Sota and Kohaku where talking.

Inuyasha was the first one to notice that she was there. "Good morning master." was written on his note pad. Sango noted that he was bowing as he handed it to her. Smiling she nodded in agreement. "Good morning to you too." She said sleepily. "Oi. Do any of you know where Kirara is?"

Kagome looked up with a thoughtful expression. "Um... I think she's in the forest. She's probably just running around."

"Thanks."

"Welcome." She said with a smirk.

Sango caught on. "So..." She said in a sing-song voice, "Inuyasha. How did you like your new room?" She smiled.

He turned to face her once more and Sango and Kagome both burst out laughing. They could tell he was trying to growl. His eyes where narrow and they heard a hissing kind of noise coming from his thought.

He quickly took out his note pad and wrote, (IT TOOK ME ALL NIGHT TO GET THAT RED DIE OUT OF MY HAIR! AT ONE POINT IT LOOKED PINK!!!!!!!!!) They read it out loud and started to laugh even harder!

"I'm... ( Gasp)... So sorry...(Laugh) Inuyasha!" Kagome was able to get out between breaths. She was literally holding her sides. The look on his face was priceless!

Just as the girls got control over there laughter, Mrs. Higurashi and Gramps [I'm Going to call Kagomes grandpa that] walked in.

"Kagome, sweety? Its time for your miko lessons."

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

Ok I'm going to stop here. I MIGHT update today. Other wize it will be tonight. Thank you all for the reviews, and until next time... REVIEW!!!!!!!! [I still have to help my aunt...]


	10. LETS GET A MOVE ON!

Hi! I'm happy to say that I have finished helping out with my aunt! And for the LAST TIME, Inuyasha is a mute FOR NOW!!!! And it takes something to go mute, like a huge tragedy... Don't ask what it was, because I'll tell you all later ok? Good. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

RECAP:

Just as the girls got control over there laughter, Mrs. Higurashi and Gramps [I'm Going to call Kagomes grandpa that] walked in.

"Kagome, sweety? Its time for your miko lessons."

STORY:

Kagome rolled her eyes. Every other day she has to train so that she can keep her miko powers under control. Her mother was the last miko, and before her was Kagomes grate- Grandmother, Kiaday. [Don't know how to spell that...] Once Kagome turned 10 she became the new miko. Lucky her...

Sango knew about her being a miko, and so she understood with out having to be explained. Shippo and Inuyasha, on the other hand, did not...

Miroku walked in to the room with a plate full of eggs, bacon and ham. He kept a calm face as he placed it on the table in front of Sango and asked, "Master-Kagome, may I join you in training? I do not mean to intrude, but I am a decedent of many grate priests. And perhaps, your teacher can help me..." His eyes fell to his right hand.

Kagome looked to her mother, who nodded, and smiled. "I don't see why not. As long as you don't mind doing a lot of work. Kiaday will have you very busy. You can come do that or you can clean the house." He chuckled as he looked around the house. "Need you ask?" Kagome shook her head as she answered, "Miroku, I don't think you understand... She might try new spells out on you or something!"

He didn't answer at first. But when he did he held up his hand and said, "Worse then this?"

Inuyasha snorted. Jotting something down on his note pad and handed it to Kagome. She read it to herself and then looked at Sango. "If it's ok with her, then I don't see why not."

Inuyasha grinned and wrote some thing elts on it. This time it was Sango who read it.

"Inuyasha, why do you want to go?"

(I can help Kagome train. Having a live demon to practice with is much better then a straw dummy.)

Sango sighed in defeat. "Kagome... If Miroku and Inuyasha are going, then is it ok if Kirara and I come along? Kiaday has a battle room, and I can train my demon hunting skills in there."

"Um... Ok?"

"OK THEN!" Said Mrs. H, "Now that we have THAT settled. LETS GET A MOVE ON!"

And on to the garage they went.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

Sorry, this one was kind of short.... But a storm is rolling in and I decided to update just to hold you over.

TILL NEXT TIME!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Oh, man

Hi! Sorry about the last chapter being so short. Any way, I spoke to a few people who read my story and am pleased to say... MIROKU IS GOING TO HAVE A VERY FUNNY PART IN THE BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ AND REVIEW!

RECAP:

"Um... Ok?"

"OK THEN!" Said Mrs. H, "Now that we have THAT settled. LETS GET A MOVE ON!"

And on to the garage they went.

STORY:

Kirara was in the car with Myoga when every one got there. He was driving a large minivan. [ They have three cars. Please don't ask. I know... It's an Oxky' Moron.]]

"Good morning, Masters... Um... Miko practice for every one?" He asked while looking at Kagome with questionable eyes. She chuckled softly and nodded. Every one got in to the van and got comfy, as she explained why they where all going.

Sango had her large boomerang, [SORRY! I FOR GOT THE NAME... AGAIN!] Miroku was holding a staff given to him my Mrs. H, and Inuyasha had a sword that Gramps fished out of the store house. Shippo decided to stay and play with Sota and Kohaku, so that was one less person to worry about...

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

They pulled up to a building about as big as a school gym. There where different training courses in side and out and an old woman in a red and white miko out fit on was standing on the curb.

Her hair was pulled in to a large pony tail and she had kind eyes. A bow and arrows where on her back. She looked like she was about 75 and, by the looks of it, was still full of life.

Kagome was the first one out of the van and she too was warring a miko out fit. She had her long black hair pinned up with two loops of it hanging down then they where also pinned up. She walked up to the elder woman with a bow.

"There is no need for that child. Stand up strait... That's better. Now... Your mother called to tell me that you brought some company?" Kagome smiled and nodded. "I hope you don't mind..."

"Not at all! Go on and get them out of the car. It will be good to have some 'helping' hands."

And with one last quick bow Kagome waved for her 'friends to come out.'

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

"Master Kagome, MUST I do... this?" Miroku grumbled. He knew better then to not fallow orders but still. THIS WAS HUMILIATING!

Sango even came to his defense. "Kagome... really. You should have Inuyasha do this." She said as she walked over to Miroku and placed a hand on his shoulder... That caused a sheepish grin to form on his usually calm face. He turned to face Sango, as he cupped her hands in his.

"Lady Sango..." He said with innocence, [YEAH RIGHT!!!] "Will you..." He trailed off for a moment thinking about how to word it. Sango, mean while, was too busy inventing new shades of red to even notice that he stopped talking. "Will you bare me my child?!" He asked.

Not the right words...

"WHY YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!"

(SLAM)

(BAM)

(CRACK) "OUCH!!!!!!" Miroku cried.

(KICK)

(THUMP)

"Ouchy.." Said Miroku in a high pitched voice. "That one hurt."

"HUMPH! Kagome, you can go ahead and do what ever you want to do with him. After all, he IS your slave."

Kagome grimaced. 'Ouch! That HAD to hurt. Poor Miroku...' "Um... Ok Sango. Thank you?"

Inuyasha smiled and pointed at Miroku while trying to laugh. He pulled out his note pad and wrote, ( That moron! You'd think he would have learned from last night!)

Kagome and Kiaday both had the same idea. "Why don't you show me how to do it first? You can use Inuyasha, and I'll do Miroku?"

Grinning Kiaday held up a red rosary necklace with what looked liked fangs. And just as fast Inuyasha's smile dropped. ' SHIT!!!'

Kiaday said a few words and it broke. (HA! It broke! That means it didn't work!) He wrote with a cocky smile. But as soon as he was done, the beads and fangs where forced around his neck. ' You have to be kidding me...'

"Ok Kagome, now you have to use the word that you chose to contain him with." The old woman said with a smile.

Kagome grinned. "Ok Inuyasha... SIT BOY!"

(THUMP!)

Inuyasha was on the floor twitching. 'Stupid Baka....'

Sango smiled. "Oi Kagome?"

"Hai?"

" Can I pick out Mirokus word since you picked Inuyasha's?"

"Um... ok." She said smiling.

Kagome picked up a necklace and did exactly what Kiaday did. And it too found it's way to Miroku. "Oh man..."

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

Ok I'm going to give you all a cliff hanger! But don't get mad, You know I update a lot. Tell me what you thought... REVIEW!

Till next time!


	12. NO TOUCHY!

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming people! And Inuyasha will become... Um... Speakable. So don't ask when! I'll probably do it some time in the next 12 chapters of so... BUT DON'T WORRY! You know I update a lot so it's not like I'm saying a month! Any way Enjoy! [ I cant believe it.. I just woke up and it was 12: 30... WOW.]

RECAP:

Sango smiled. "Oi Kagome?"

"Hai?"

" Can I pick out Mirokus word since you picked Inuyasha's?"

"Um... ok." She said smiling.

Kagome picked up a necklace and did exactly what Kiaday did. And it too found it's way to Miroku. "Oh man..."

STORY:

Sango was grinning ear to ear. This was going to be good. Real good.

"Miroku?" She asked sweetly. Kagome cringed. When Sango used that fake tone, something bad was coming. Miroku gulped.

" NO TOUCHY!"

(CRASH!)

Sango and Kagome looked down at the floor that was not broken. The worse part... It was cement.

"OUCH!"

(LOL)

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OK?!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT! YOU PERVERT!"[Guess who is who... lol!]

Miroku sat up and was remarkably still in one peace. His skull, luckily, was not broken. The only thing that showed any signs of pain was the BIG red out line going around his face and every where elts on his body.

"I would like the blue flowers thank you miss..." He said in a slurred tone. Oh yeah.... That HAD to hurt.

Kagome looked at his with eyes full on pity. Poor miroku. "Miroku, come here and sit ..."

(THUMP)

"Oops.."

"Smooth move Kag." Sango giggled.

"Oh, Um... Inuyasha, are you ok?"

He stood up with a mouth full of rock. ( DOSE IT _LOOK_ LIKE I'M OK TO YOU?!) His eyes full with a fire that Kagome admired. Waite. Since WHEN did Kagome admire Inuyasha?

(What?) Inuyasha looked a little concerned by the blank look on Kagomes face.

Kagome shook her head to rid herself of those... odd thoughts. "What what?"

(What?)

"WHAT!?"

Sango and Miroku, along with Kaede. It was so funny to see Kagome get in to a screaming match with a mute. Inuyasha was just plain confused.

(Feh. What ever.) 'Stupid human.'

"Humph." Kagome snorted. ' Stupid demon.'

Kaede was the one to brake the silence this time. "Ok Kagome. Go practice your archery. Sango, you and Kirara can use my training room. Inuyasha, you can go with Kagome. And Miroku?" She paused to take a breath, "You can come with me."

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

Inuyasha and Kagome where standing in a clearing in the woods behind Kaede's building.

"Ok Inuyasha, you go in to the woods and try as best you can to avoid them." He rolled his eyes. This was going to be way to easy.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

OK people, that's all for now. REVIEW!

Till next time! ('.')b


	13. You have it

Inuyasha and Kagome where standing in a clearing in the woods behind Kaede's building.

"Ok Inuyasha, you go in to the woods and try as best you can to avoid them." He rolled his eyes. This was going to be way to easy.

STORY:

Easy? YEAH RIGHT! So far Inuyasha had been hit with Kagomes arrows five times! And it was only the first ten min.

He came out of the woods with one of then in his arm. The rest he had pulled out and through them away. Kagome smiled. "So... Inuyasha, the grate, I see you had some trouble avoiding ALL of my arrows."

( Your just lucky... How many did you shoot any way?)

"Five." She said. "But it looks like only one hit its mark..."

Inuyasha grinned inwardly. If only she knew that she hit him with every one... 'Oh well, I'm not about to tell her that.'

(Well, you just need to practice, that's all... A LOT! LOL!!!)

Kagome read it and as she did her face turned red. How dare he! If she put ANY of her miko powers in to them, even that one arrow would have sent him to his knees.

"Well Inuyasha, you look a bit winded." She said with a false smile. "Why don't you just SIT down!"

(THUMP)

'If only she knew' He thought. "ALL of those arrows hit there mark. She is a lot better then I thought she would be.' He snorted as he stood up. ( Well, If we're done here, lets go see what my master is doing.)

Kagome rolled her eyes and put her bow behind her back. "Ok fine. When we get there you can use that sword and fight me. Not just doge. And don't worry, I won't use putrefying arrows."

Inuyasha mentally slapped him self. How could he for get that he had a weapon!? He nodded and smirked. (Ok but Don't think I'll go easy on you.)

"Like wize. I wont go easy but I won't kill."

(Deal.)

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

As Inuyasha and Kagome approached the training room they heard what was going on and sighed. By the sounds of it, Miroku and Kaede decided to fight Sango and Kirara.

They where just about to enter when Inuyasha stopped Kagome. (Don't...)

"Why?"

(I smell demon.)

"It's only Kirara" she said shacking her head.

( Don't you think I can tell the difference between the smell of a cat and a centipede?)

Kagome looked puzzled for a moment but then realization dawned. "OH MY GOD!!!" She through open the door with wide eyes. And sure enough, Inuyasha was right. But why hadent she sensed it?! Kaede was on the floor chanting away and Miroku was doing the same. Kirara was in the corner liking her wounds and Sango was attacking the demon head on.

Just as they entered Sango was tossed aside by the demon, who's action was now on Kagome. "You. Give me the jewel. You have it don't you? GIVE IT TO ME!"

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

I'm stopping here. Sorry I didn't update sooner but I DO have a life... Well, at least I kind of do... Any way, I'll up date tonight of tomorrow. REVIEW!!!!

Till next time! ('.')b


	14. HE TALKS!

I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter... I guess it wasn't very good huh? Oh well. BIG EVENT IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!

RECAP:

Just as they entered Sango was tossed aside by the demon, who's action was now on Kagome. "You. Give me the jewel. You have it don't you? GIVE IT TO ME!"

STORY:

The demon attacked Kagome, sending her flying in to the air. She screamed in pain. The demon had, in the proses of throwing her, torn open her side. Blood stained her miko out fit. Her eyes went out of focus as she fainted from the pain.

The smell of blood filled Inuyashas nose. "KAGOME!" He stopped in his tracks. He was just about to run after her when he heard someone call her name. It took him a while to realize just who called out to her. It was him!

He slowly put his clawed hand up to his thought with wide eyes. How? How could he have spoken? All the times that he had tried to before, the only thing that come out was air! And now, when he least expected it... He could speak!

As big a deal as it was, he was forced to brush it aside. Sango and Miroku along with Kiaday where all injured, but he didn't care. Kagome was his main concern. He jumped up and caught her just before she hit the ground. "Stay here." He whispered to her. Then he turned to face the demon.

He drew his sword and smirked. "So... The little mut thinks that he can defeat me?" asked the centipede demon. "Feh! I don't need to think to know that!" He shouted back. Oh how he loved being able to speak.

Kagomes eyes fluttered open as she heard a man say 'stay here'. His voice was rough, but soft. Kind of like when you wake up after not speaking all night. She saw a red blur with wight on top walking away from her. 'Inuyasha?!' She thought. ' No... He can't speak..' But then he did. He yelled something at the demon, but Kagome couldn't make it out. Her vision blurred once more and her ears where ringing as she fell unconscious again.

The demon smiled and swooped down. Quickly it grabbed Kagome and smirked. "Tell me. Why is it that you care for this human my lord? Has she put a spell on you?"Inuyasha growled, as the demon held kagome by her hair. How DARE SHE!? HOW DARE THAT DEMON HURT HER, OR EVEN TOUCH HER!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha smirked. This was going to be good. He didn't need some flimsy sword to kill this vermin. He put it away and jumped at the demon. "IRON REVOIR SOLE STEALER!" { That IS how you spell it right?} He shouted as he brought his claws down upon his foe. He had been taught how to fight in the slave building. He had never been able to say that before, but he had always thought it and mouthed it when he fought.

Yellow streaks of his demonic aura came out of his claws killing the demon instantly. It was like slow motion... The demon was whole for a moment, and then it split in two.. Kagome fell to the ground and was caught by Inuyasha.

Kagome winced as he caught her. The wound in her side was bigger than Inuyasha thought it was. With out even thinking he shifted her so he could carry her. And he did... All the way to the hospital.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

OK so it wasn't long. But I liked it. Any way review and tell me what you thought. I won't update until I get a least five reviews... Sorry, but I only got 2 reviews last time. And yes I'm mean... I hope you all like cliff hangers! ('.')b

Till Next time!

!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!


	15. Fool?

Hay, sorry for not updating yesterday, but I wasn't home... Any way, glad to see that you all liked my last chapter! Hope you ;ike to days too!

RECAP:

Kagome winced as he caught her. The wound in her side was bigger than Inuyasha thought it was. With out even thinking he shifted her so he could carry her. And he did... All the way to the hospital.

STORY:

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

Inuyasha ran up to the hospital doors, Kicked them opened and walked in. Immediately smells filled his nose that caused him to gage. The ears on the top of his where swerving in every witch way and his eyes darted around until he saw the front desk. He walked up to it and cleared his thought.

The man behind the counter lifted his head, "Hello, How may I- OH MY GOD!" He cut himself off as soon as he saw Kagome. He pushed a intercom button and said, " We need a cart and a surgeon along with a nurse in the fount desk ASAP!"

He hung it up and walked around the desk to get a better look at Kagome. Her face was pail and her hands where freezing cold. He felt her forehead and shook his head. "She lost a lot of blood huh?"

"Feh. Stupid wench tried to kill a demon right after she trained. She barley even had the energy to stand up, let alone kill it." Inuyasha said with a snort. He could tell that the man was about to protest but just as he was about to, Four people came running in. They where pushing a bed with IV's on it along with a oxygen mask. [You know what I'm talking about, The things that they squeeze.]

There was one girl and three men, all of whom where dressed in white. [I never understood that. Why where wight when its going to get blood stained?]Inuyasha didn't even see it coming. Kagome was no longer in his hands and a girl with brown hair that was in a bun slapped him. "ARE YOU SOME KIND OF FOOL?! HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR MASTER BE HURT IN SUCH A MANNER!?" She yelled.

Inuyasha blinked a few times. "What are you talking 'bout? That wench isn't my master! And for your information, I'm the one who saved her hide!" He shouted. Oh how he LOVED his new found voice!('-')b

"NAYZOONA! [Another name I can't spell...] Come on, We need to help this girl!" One of the doctored called. She sighed but not in defeat. "I'll deal with you later, demon." she spat in disgust, as she ran off mumbling things that even Inuyasha couldn't understand.

Shaking his head he sat down. Humans where always so quick to judge...

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

Ok that's all for now. I'll update soon. !!!REVIEW!!!

Till Next Time! ('.')b


	16. HOW DARE YOU!

HI PEOPLE! Thank you all for the reviews. But please, I HAVE changed the way I spell the names, so don't bring it up ok? Thanks. By the way, my other story is only half as long as this one is and I have almost as many reviews! YA FOR ME!!! Enjoy!

RECAP:

"NAYZOONA! [Another name I can't spell...] Come on, We need to help this girl!" One of the doctored called. She sighed but not in defeat. "I'll deal with you later, demon." she spat in disgust, as she ran off mumbling things that even Inuyasha couldn't understand.

Shaking his head he sat down. Humans where always so quick to judge...

STORY:

After what seemed like a life time, the woman, Nayzoona, came in to the waiting room. "You are the slave that brought her here are you not?" She asked smugly. Inuyasha nodded with a slight growl. "Good. Then if you would please fallow me, I need to speak with you." Her tone full of hate.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, stood up and fallowed her in to the back room.

"How long have you known her?"

"Her who?"

"The girl you brought in." She said in exasperation.

"2 days." 

"That's it? Oh well... Do you know her name?"

"Kagome Higurashi"

She gasped and then glared at him. "Ok you. I can see that you are not going to tell me the truth so you may go."

Inuyasha stood up with wide eyes. "WHAT!?" He yelled making his voice to crack " WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME YOU LITTLE WENCH?!"

"YES I AM!" She shouted back as she too stood up and leaned over her desk, "DEMONS ARE FILTH THAT LIE AND STEAL! THEY HAVE NO HONOR! AND THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT A DEMON, SUCH AS YOURSELF, WOULD HAVE HELPED A MIKO! THAT IS HOW I KNOW THAT YOUR NOT TELLING THE TRUTH!"

Inuyasha's blood was boiling. "LOOK HERE WENCH!" He shouted as he slammed a fist down on her desk braking it into splinters, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO BELIEVE ME, BUT DON'T YOU _DARE_ QUESTION MY HONOR!" He seethed. 'HOW DARE SHE!?!?' Just as she was about to shout something elts a man ran into the room. "Madam, a elderly woman, a boy and a girl have just arrived in the ER. It seems that they where attacked just like the girl from before. We need your help in the OR right away." He said quickly.

"Coming! And you, demon, You may see that girl if you want to. Room 115." She said as she tossed him a key and ran out the door, leaving a very mad, very confused Inuyasha in the office. "Feh. Might as well go check of on the baka." He said to himself as he too left the room.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

Ok that's just to hold you over. I have to go and when I come back... Oh boy, now I sound like my mom! YUCK! Any way !!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

Till Next Time! BIE!!!


	17. WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! THANK YOU ALL! I have to make another short one for now but I'll update later today. I PROMISE!

Any way, enjoy and don't forget to review. - '

RECAP:

"Coming! And you, demon, You may see that girl if you want to. Room 115." She said as she tossed him a key and ran out the door, leaving a very mad, very confused Inuyasha in the office. "Feh. Might as well go check of on the baka." He said to himself as he too left the room.

STORY:

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLALXAXLAXLAXLAX

Inuyasha stopped in front of room115 with a frown. 'Stupid ama...' he thought as he unlocked the door. 'What was she thinking?' He walked in to the room and instantly saw Kagome.

A small gasp escapade his lips. She was sleeping in a bed with IV's hooked up everywhere. A oxygen mask was on her face, and one of those 'beep...beep...' things too. [Sorry, I forgot what there called... lol] Her smell was sick and faint. Her heart beet was slower then it should have been as well.

His amber eyes narrowed. He had killed that demon to quickly. It should have suffered more. Just like Kagome was now. His ears twitched when he heard someone gasp. The next thing he knew, Mrs. Higurashi was hugging him around the waist crying.

"Thank you..." She whispered. "Um... Your welcome?" Inuyasha didn't pull away no matter how much he wanted to. For some reason, he knew what she was feeling and just stood there. She looked up with a red nose and tear stained face. "Inuyasha... You and I are going to have a very serious talk later." She said with kind but stern eyes. He gulped and nodded.

This woman reminded him of his mother. 'Odd...' Mrs. H was still crying. She cried for almost an hour. She was either sad, relived, of happy. ' Probably all of the above.' Inuyasha thought. He bent down and picked her up, then placed her on the empty bed next to Kagome.

Once the crying finally ceased, She looked at him. Sadness along with some unknown feeling to Inuyasha shown in her eyes. She sat up and patted the spot next to her, inviting Inuyasha to sit next to her, witch he did.

"So... I guess you lied about being a mute?" She asked with a joking voice.

"No... I just... When Kagome fell I was able to talk again... Weird."

He said while staring off in to space. Why should he care about what happens to a HUMAN?! Was it because he was half? Or was it just because. 'Because what?' But he was brought out of his thoughts when a very wide eyed Sota and Kohaku came in to the room.

Sota ran toward Kagome and was about to pounce on her. He would have too, IF Inuyasha was not there to stop him. "What do you think your doin'?" He asked Sota. "I- I...Um... Is she going to be ok, Inu-Chan?"

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "What did you call me?"

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLALXAXLAXLAXLAX

OK Um... Huh..... I don't know If boys are called 'chan' so if you know, tell me! Any way, REVIEW!!!!!!

Till Next Time! d('.')b 


	18. Realy?

Ok I have just found out that 'Chan' CAN be used on a boy like a brother. So..... SOTA THINKS OF INUYASHA AS A BROTHER!!!

RECAP:

Sota ran toward Kagome and was about to pounce on her. He would have too, IF Inuyasha was not there to stop him. "What do you think your doin'?" He asked Sota. "I- I...Um... Is she going to be ok, Inu - Chan?"

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "What did you call me?"

STORY:

Sota shrugged. "Well, you DID save nee-chan, so I guess I think of you as a role mottle." He said. Inuyashas eye twitched.

"Why in the world would you think of me as a role mottle? For one, I'm a demon. For another reason, IM A SLAVE! GET IT?! S-L-A-V-E!" He said in expiration.

"YA I KNOW! AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU SO COOL!" Sota said happily. Kohaku just shook his head.

"Um.... Ok then?" Inuyasha said at a lose for words. (YEAH RIGHT! WHEN DOSE HE EVER RUN OUT OF COME BACKS!?!?)

Mrs. H giggled and motioned for Inuyasha to put Sota down. Once he did this she said, "Inuyasha, you DO know that I can change your data."

"Huh?" Just seemed to fill the room. Sota, Inuyasha, and Kohaku all said it at once.

"I can pay to make you a free demon. I have proof that you deserve it too. After all, you did save my daughter." She said with sweet smile.

"Your kidding me?! Will you?"

"Of course! Why elts would I tell you?"

Inuyasha shrugged. 'Man to day could not have been any better! First I get my voice back, then I become a role mottle, and now I'M BEING SET FREE!'

"THANK YOU!" He shouted and bowed. His face was so low it looked like he was smelling the floor. And he was, even though he didn't want to...

"Your welcome Inuyasha. Now, I must ask you to stay with me and my family."

"Um..."

"After all, where elts would you go?"

"Don't know... Brother would not take me in... He hates my guts..."

THAN ITS SETTLED!" She said and clapped her hands together. "Inuyasha, tomorrow, you and I go shopping, no more red uniform for you! And then we go get your data changed!" She said with a sweet smile. ' Man she just keeps going, and going, and going, and going... Dose she even need to breath?'

"OH YA! We also need to get you in to a school!" She said, bringing him out of his thought.

"S-School?"

"Yes school! And you can help sota out with some of his work too! You can also help out Kagome with some of those kids who bother her, and..." But she was cut off.

"What do you mean the kids who bother her?" Inuyasha asked with a rough tone. He did NOT like the way this was going...

"Oh! Nee-Chan has a few kids who bully her at school, but the teachers don't believe her... But now that your going to go there, I don't think any one in there right mind would!"

"Um... ok then." And just then Nayzoona walked in to the room.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLALXAXLAXLAXLAX

Ok that's all for now! I'm going to be helping wright another story so I might not update like 3 times a day. More like once of twice so don't get mad. Once it's up I'll tell you what its called and so on... PLEASE DON'T ASK FOR HELP LIKE WRITING A STORY! I will be more then happy to give you ideas, but I cant wright 5 things at once ok? Thanks... REVIEW!

Till Next Time! ('.')b


	19. Free?

HI! Ok I'll make the chapters longer but that might mean less updates... Hum... Ok this one will be at least 4 pages long so don't kill me. Review on the idea of longer but less. ENJOY!

RECAP:

"Um... ok then." And just then Nayzoona walked in to the room.

STORY:

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

"That's me." She said standing up.

"Good. Fallow me. It seems like a certain demon was telling the truth. But I still need some information..."

Mrs. H nodded and fallowed Nayzoona out the door, but before she left she said, " And Inuyasha, dear, you might want to go see Sango and the others. Their right next door on the left." Then she was gone.

Inuyasha looked down to see Sota pulling on his sleeve. "Feh... What do you want?"

"Is Nee-chan going to be ok?" he asked with concern. 'There is NO way I'm going to lose Nee-chan like dad....'

"Humph. How should I know?" He asked rudely. 'Oh god, I just sounded like HIM! YUCK!' "But I'm sure she will be." He said with a small smile.

Sota smiled back and hugged hie waist. "Inu-Chan, are you going to marry my Nee-chan?"

"WHAT?!" He shouted, "LOOK KID, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! ALL I DID WAS HELP HER!"

"So is that a no?" He asked innocently.

"YES!"

"OH YOU WILL?!" he asked excitedly.

"NO!!!!!"

"Then why did you say yes?"

"YES MEANS NO!"

"Huh?"

Inuyasha bent down and pointed to his head. "Look kid, is your brain broke of somethin'? I am not going to marry your sister"

"Ok Inuyasha. What ever you say..." Sota rolled his eyes.

"Feh. Stupid kid..." He mumbled as he stood up. " Come on, lets go see the old hag. I don't think they where as bed as Kagome was..."

Kohaku fallowed him with out having to be asked twice but before they left Sota whispered in to Kagomes ear, "Hay Nee-Chan, don't pull a dad... Puss, I think Inu -Chan likes you..."

"Come on pip squeak! Get moving!"

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLALXAXLAXLAXLAX

They entered a room that looked a lot like the one Kagome was in. Kiaday was up and talking to Shippo. Something about you don't want to see your mom right now.

"Oi..." Inuyasha said making every one in the room jump. Miroku and Sango where talking and they stopped. Shippo looked over his shoulder and Kiaday just smiled.

"Who said that?" Was Mirokus smart remark. Sango was looking past them to see if any one elts was there.

"Me you numb skulls..." Inuyasha said as realization dawned on them.

"Inuyasha? I thought you where mute?" Shippo more asked then said. "What happened?"

"Don't know.... Kagome was being thrown around and the next thing I know, Poof! I can talk." 'There is no way I'm going to say what my first word was...."

"What was the first word you said?" Sango asked. 'Oh goody...'

"I told Kagome to stay put." He said shrugging.

"Stay... Your first word was stay... Wow Inu, that's an oxymoron!" Shippo cheered.

"Humph. What ever... so are you people going to live?" he asked eagerly, as if saying are you going to die yet?

"Yes Inuyasha, we only needed a few stitches and an arm cast for miroku. YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HOW HE FLIPPED OUT WHEN THEY TRIED TO TAKE OFF HIS GLOVE!" Sango laughed. "HE ACTUALLY KNOCKED ONE OF THE DOCTORS UNCONSCIOUS, WITH HIS MONK STAFF! HE SAID, 'Trust me, this is better then being killed...' HAHAHA!"

"I'm glad you found that amusing Sango-San!" Miroku said happily.

"NO TOUCHY!"

(THUMP!)

"Pervert..."

"Um ya... any way how are you all holding up?" asked Sota.

"Fine... Well at least we are... How's Kagome?" Sango asked while glaring at Mirokus wandering hand.

"She's still unconscious and she smells like death to tell you the truth..." Inuyasha answered before Sota did. "She lost a lot of blood... I'm no doctor, but I CAN help her if I wanted to..."

At this point everyone was staring at him... How could he help, and why didn't he befor.

"Inu -Chan? How could you help Nee-chan?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Don't matter now. She's here so she'll be fine. I would only help her if, say she only had minuets to live."

"But how?" asked Kohaku.

"Feh... No need to tell a human..."

"Then tell me!" Shippo said happily.

"Not yet, you'll have to wait until your older. Other wize the first person you see hurt you'll try to help." He said. ' Oh god, WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY THAT?!?'

"Ok fine. Be that way" Shippo pouted.

Mrs. Higurashi walked in to the room a few seconds later smiling. "Kagome's going to be fine, but she has to be here for a few days. Inuyasha, tomorrow is Monday so you and I go shopping, then on Tuesday you go to school. And don't worry, your stats has been changed already!"

Sango looked like some one just pored hot water on her. HER slave? What right did she have to free him? Now she was slave less! "Mrs. Higurashi, what do you MEAN Inuyashas stats has been changed? Did you free MY slave?"

"Yes. But don't worry. You can have Miroku. You two seem to get along well." She answered sweetly.

"But... But Inuyasha is my slave... Don't you think I have a say in it?"

"No. You are now my adopted daughter and son, Sango. I called and did the paper work last night..."

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

OK SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!! Any way, I'll update later today of tomorrow. REVIEW!!!


	20. Thank you

Kute Anime Kitty, YOU ARE MY 100TH. REVIEWER! THANK YOU ALL!!!!! Ok I'll do the longer chapters thing... Enjoy! (And no, I don't have spell check.)

RECAP:

"But... But Inuyasha is my slave... Don't you think I have a say in it?"

"No. You are now my adopted daughter and son, Sango. I called and did the paper work last night..."

STORY:

Sango and Kohaku both waited a little while, It just didn't seem possible. Yeah, she was the wife of the Eastern lord, but come on! How could she do THAT in one night?

"Um...What?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Sango, you and your brother are now my adopted children. I did it all over the internet last night."

Sango and Kohaku both looked at each other. They had parents. But would it really be so bad to have another one? And what in the world where they going to say? And what ever happened to god mother and god father? Did they even have one?

Kohaku was the one to brake the silence. "Thank you." He said bowing.

"Yes thank you." Sango said also bowing. "But I do think we need to speak later."

"Of course, dear. But not right now. You just rest up a little while longer. I'll stay with Kagome, and Myoga will pick you all up in a little while." She said sweetly. As hard as she tried, her voice still cracked when she said Kagome. She was worried and the only person who seemed to notice it was Inuyasha.

"Feh... As long as you don't adopt me I'm fine." He said standing up from his chair. He cracked his back and walked over to the door without another word and left.

"That is one odd demon...." Miroku mused.

"Got that right... NO TOUCHY!"

(SLAM)

"You'll never learn will you Miroku?" Sango asked shaking her head. {POOR MIROKU!}

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

"You really are stupid huh?" Inuyasha said as he pushed Kagome back down in to her bed.

"SIT BOY!"

(THUMP!)

"IKUDGHIUWGUIWGC...."

"What?"

"I SAID, YOU'RE HERE BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO KILL A DEMON ABOUT 20 TIMES AS BIG AS YOU RIGHT AFTER TRAINING!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh..."

"Ya, 'Oh'" He mimicked in a high pitched voice. "Now shut up and go to sleep... Stupid wench..."

"What ever dog boy..." She yawned. She was still tired, and Miroku hitting the floor woke her up. Oh well... At least she knew that Sango was ok.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

Ok that's it for now.... I know I said longer chapters, but I gtg. SUMMER VACATION! YES! WHOOP! I AM SSSSOOO HAPPY!! REVIEW!!!

Till Next Time! ('.')b


	21. What did you say?

Hi people! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I have been at my aunts. Yes, I know I did this before, but her ice maker broke and water went everywhere! We where there all day mopping it up and making sure no mold grew... Any way, Don't kill me.

RECAP:

"Oh..."

"Ya, 'Oh'" He mimicked in a high pitched voice. "Now shut up and go to sleep... Stupid wench..."

"What ever dog boy..." She yawned. She was still tired, and Miroku hitting the floor woke her up. Oh well... At least she knew that Sango was ok.

STORY:

Inuyasha sat there for a while just watching Kagome sleep. What was that demon talking about? Shekon Jewel? Was the jewel of 4 soles still around? Sure he had hard about it but he thought it was just a story.

FLASH BACK

A tall man with silver hair stood over a small child. He knelt down and patted his head with sad eyes. 'Inuyasha, you must not cry. Your mother is dead yes. But so is our father. The only reason they are not going to kill you is me. You will be a slave, but if you find the jewel, any wish you have shall be granted. And who knows, you may become some thing one day. Even though it is doubtful....'

'Dose that mean that I have to work for you?' The small child asked. His voice cracked as tears fell down his face.

'No.' The man answered without any emotion. 'You might be my half brother, but that is all. I saved your life so fathers sole can rest easy. He made a mistake by mating with your mother. One that cost him his life. And because you where born your mom and our father are gone. I do not want to even see a half breed such as your self in my presence.' He finished das he stood up.

The tears in the small boys eyes increased. 'Brother... Why?'

'Do not call me your brother. I am now lord Sesshomaru. And you are now banished. I do now want to see you.' He said.

Sesshomaru stepped back so that the light showed his face. He had a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Red marks where on his cheeks.

Crying Inuyasha nodded. ' You look like father now... his markings are on your face, so I have to lessen huh?' He asked.

Sesshomaru snorted and turned on his heel. He was about to leave but he said, 'I will see you one day... Come to me only when you earn fathers trust....' and with that he was gone. Leaving Inuyasha to be pulled away. 'BROTHER!!!!'

END FLASHBACK

Inuyasha opened his eyes. When did he fall asleep? Oh well that didn't matter. 'Brother, what did you mean by earn fathers trust? I don't understand...'

"Inuyasha?" A voice called. He looked up to see Kagome standing in front of him. "You ok?" She asked in concern.

"Feh. Why wouldn't I be? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?! YOU BAKA! GO BACK TO SLEEP!" he shouted.

"HUMPH! Fine then! I was just asking! Sorry for being worried!" She said angrily.

Inuyashas eyes widened. "Wh- What?" He asked a little shocked.. 'Did she just say... NO I must have misunderstood her.'

"WHAT ARE YOU DEATH NOW?! YOU REALLY ARE AV IDIOT! YOU KNOW THAT?!?!?"

"LOOK! JUST GET IN BED! YOU WHERE ALMOST KILLED!" He shouted back before he even realized what he had said...

Kagome felt her eyes soften. She looked him dead in the eyes. Such sadness. Anger... Beautiful... 'WHAT?! SINCE WHEN DID I START THINKING LIKE THAT!?' She meatily shouted. "Inuyasha I must have really hit my head hard..." She mumble as she got back into bed.

'Did he really say that?'

'Did she really say that?' Their thoughts echoed. Wow. What a day.

'She smells kind of nice' was the last thought before Inuyasha fell asleep. Kagome fell asleep only a few seconds after him.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLALXALXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLA

OK I think 4 pages is enough. Any way, I hope you liked it! Be sure to REVIEW!

TILL NEXT TIME!!!


	22. My hero Spelling is bad!

Ok, OK, I know I didn't update as soon as I usually do, and I'm sorry. But hay! It IS summer and a girl dose need to tan!!! Any way Hope you like it! Keep up the reviews and enjoy!

RECAP:

'She smells kind of nice' was the last thought before Inuyasha fell asleep. Kagome fell asleep only a few seconds after him.

STORY:

Mrs. Higurashi walked in to see Inuyasha and Kagome both sleeping soundly. A grin found it's way to her face. Inuyasha, even though asleep, was facing Kagome as if grading her. Kagome was rolled up in the sheets with a smile on her face. 'Wonder what she's dreaming about...'

She walked away and shut the door. The small sound it made was just quite enough to not wake up the sleeping Half Demon. It did however seem to make Kagome to stir witch did wake him up.

He walked over to her and let a light growl come from his thought. It some how had a soothing effect on the sleeping girl. Her face relaxed and she stopped moving. With a smile he walked back to his chair to go to sleep, as Kagomes eyes moved under there lids.

DREAM

A girl stood over a bed that held a man in it who appeared to be asleep. As a tear drop fell from her face an older woman put a hand on her shoulder. More tears fell to the man. His pail skin was dampened by the seemingly endless rain or tears.

'Kagome'. The woman said in a sweet voice. ' Shhhhhh.... It'll be ok.... Shhhh.' She cooed as she imbricated the little girl. Silent tears fell from both of the women. 'Mom.... Is he...' she stopped short not wanting to say it.

The woman pulled back to look her hart broken daughter in the eye. Her face showed it all. Pain. Anguish. Saddens. And even anger. It was just to much for the woman to bare...

'Yes Kagome.' She said as her bottom lip shook. 'He is...'

The look on Kagomes was to strong. Mrs. Higurashi burst in to tears. She hugged Kagome tight and she wept. She burred her face into Kagomes shoulder. 'Kagome, I'm sorry... I'm So sorry... He's gone!' She wailed. He was gone... The once happy and full of life lord was now dead...

Kagomes eyes softened. Not like they where before. Her eyes where now filled with pity for her mother. As upset as she was, she just couldn't stand to see her mom cry. She NEVER cried! It was almost unheard of for her mothers smile to fade.

With tears still swelling in her eyes she rapped her arms around her mother. 'Mommy... I'm sorry I couldn't help... I wasn't strong enough... I'm sorry...'

Her mother looked up with a stern look in her eyes. 'Kagome.' She said strongly, trying not to let her voice crack. 'Don't EVER think that. It wasn't your. Don't ever think other wize.' she said and wiped her daughters tears away with her thumb. Smiling sweetly she kissed Kagomes cheek.

Then it happened.

(CRASH!)

A giant centipede demon came in through the window and grabbed her mother. Her eyes widened. Kagome was no longer a little girl but a teen. Her mother was being taken away!

'Weak little human.' Said the demon. 'You could not save your father because you where weak! How do you intend on saving anyone elts as you are? If you give me the jewel, I shall kill her quickly...'

Kagome just stood there. She wasn't in the room with her dad any more. Now she was out side! When she didn't do any thing the demon cut her mothers arm. 'NNNNOOOO!!!' She cried out!

The demon looked amused. 'Will you give it to me?'

'NEVER!' Kagome yelled back.

'So be it...'

The demon raised her tail and hit Kagome, sending her sailing. She hit the floor and cried out in pain... She was weak... and she couldn't help her mother.... All was lost.

Or so she thought. Just as she was about to give up, she heard a growl. It sounded some how familiar...

'Stay here.' A mans voice said. She looked up to see a figure walking away from her. She still couldn't put her finger on who it was but she felt safe. Some how all fear and doubt slipped away when she heard his voice.

She smiled as she saw him attack the demon and save her mother. She didn't have to be strong then. Her savior was there and did all the work for her. Her night in shining armor...

END DREAM

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

Ok I hope you liked it! That's all for now. Don't be mad at me for not updating sooner, but at least I update once a day! A lot of people only update once a week of month!

TILL NEXT TIME!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. woken up

SORRY!!! I know I haven't updated, but my internet was down! I don't know why but fir some reason it just couldn't find the server...

Any way, I hope you like it!

RECAP:

She smiled as she saw him attack the demon and save her mother. She didn't have to be strong then. Her savior was there and did all the work for her. Her night in shining armor...

END DREAM

STORY:

Kagome opened her eyes and was greeted by Shippo jumping up and down on the bad next to hers.

"KAGOME-MAMA! Are you ok? You slept for a long time!" He said while jumping down from the bed.

"Yes Shippo. I'm fine! How are you?" she asked smiling.

"I'm fine! And Your mom told me to tell you something when you woke up!" He chirped. He was so cute when he was hyper!

Kagome giggled and fixed his hair. "Well then... What is it?" She asked him kindly.

Shippo thought for a moment and then her smiled. "OH YA! She wants to know if you mind giving Mirkou to Sango." He said, now jumping up and down again.

Kagomes eye brows came together. "Why would she want to know that?" She pondered out loud. She had just gotten him!

No sooner did she ask, the woman in question came in to the room. Inuyasha was right behind her, and for some reason blushing.

"Oh Kagome! Your up I see. did Shippo tell you?"

"Um... I guess so?"

"Good! Then what do you think? Would do you think? Would he do good?" She asked eagerly.

"Huh? Miroku, good at what? What are you talking about?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and sighed. "Kagome, I guess he didn't tell you... Oh well. Inuyasha is a free demon now and Sango doesn't have a slave. She wants Mirkou since we just freed hers." She explained.

Inuyasha watched as Kagomes face dropped. I couldn't help but chuckle. She looked so dumb! "Feh. What's the matter? Can't go without a slave?"

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLALXAXLAXLAXLAX

Ok that's it for now. Don't worry, the story will get A LOT better once Inuyasha starts school. Keep reading and reviewing!

TILL NEXT TIME!!! ('.')b


	24. Um Yeah

I UPDATED!!!!!! I hope you guys like this chapter. And yes I know, you all want longer chapters right?

RECAP:

Inuyasha watched as Kagomes face dropped. I couldn't help but chuckle. She looked so dumb! "Feh. What's the matter? Can't go without a slave?"

STORY:

Kagome blinked a few times trying to put to and too together. Miroku was going to Sango. Inuyasha was free? And she wasn't told about it! WHEN DID ALL OF THIS HAPPEN!?!?!

"Um... mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"What do you mean? Inuyashas free?"

"Yes, dear. When we heard that he saved you, we freed him." Mrs. Higurashi explained for the second time.

Kagome rubbed her temples. There was NO way that this was happening... Inuyasha was a demon. He was orphaned and so became a slave.... "Mom... What do you mean by do I think he'll do good? Good at what?" Kagome asked. This was so frustrating! Her first slave had just been given away when she was sleeping, Inuyasha, a rude selfish demon, was set free, and for what reasion, was beyond her.

"Sorry, sweety... Inuyasha is going to go to school with you and he is going to live with us. I wanted to know what you thought. Do you think he'll do ok in school? He has had a good amount of education. Up to 8th. Grade. That is as much as slaves are able to be taught... He said that he could keep up. Do you think so or not."

Kagomes jaw dropped. "Um...." Was all she could say. What elts COULD she say? Ya mom I think he'll do fine! And while your at it, why not give him a house key and car? I don't think so...

"GRATE! Then its settled! Inuyasha and I are going shopping so we'll see you later! Sango and Miroku will be here in a little bit and Kaede is at the Shrine. She's going to be there for a little while longer if you want to call her." Mrs. Higurashi said as she proceeded to drag a very unhappy Inuyasha down the hallway. { Day Sha VU!} 

Shippo was jumping up and down on the bed again once Kagome came back to reality. She blinked a few times, shook her head and rubbed her eyes as if trying to prove it was all a dream.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

a few minutes later Sango walked in smiling. In one hand she had a club, in the other a hand full of hair. Mirokus hair, that was still connected to his head, that was still connected to his body... Boy did he look bad.

"HI Kagome-Chan! You ok?" She asked sweetly. Kagome grimaced. When ever she used the fake innocent tone, there was bound to be trouble. Much like Kagome herself.

Kagome nodded slowly and pointed to Mirokus unconscious body. "Um...... Yeah Im fine. But... What happened to him? It looks like he fell down a flight os stairs!"She said in a shaky voice. Sango always had a way of scaring her, even when she didn't mean to...

Sango sighed and jerked her head over at Miroku. "Oh you mean him? Nothing much... I hit him over the head, kicked him down the stairs and said NO TOUCHY (thump) about 10 times... 11 now."She said casually.

Kagome and Shippo's eyes got wide and they both laughed nervously. "Sango, remind me NEVER to get on your bad side ok?" Shippo said nervously as he backed up. 'Wow Sango is scary when she's pissed...'

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLALXAXLAXLAXLAX

OK People! I love the reviews!!!! Keep 'um commin'! Any way, hope you liked it, and yes Kagome will be out of the hospital soon. I had he rin there for.... I'd say 10 chapters so far!!! Wow... [] Next chapter is Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi shopping! Trust me, its going to be long... Im thinking about 6 pages at least.

TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!! REVIEW('.')b


	25. Do I have to?

SORRY!!! I know I hadn't updated, but I've kind of been obsessed with .hack! Im just now starting the second game so I was kind of... Well, if you ever played it you know what I mean! ; )

"Come on, Inuyasha.... Show me!" Mrs. Higurashi ordered. Tapping her foot she knocked on the dressing room door. Boys.......

"Do I HAVE to?" Gowned Inuyasha. 'This.... is so..... humiliating.....' A mental image of Mrs. Higurashi in a clown outfit passed his mind, causing him to chuckle. 'Pay backs ore a bitch....' He thought as he opened the door... Slowly...

Growing impatient, Mrs. Higurashi pulled open the door making a very mad and embarrassed dog demon fall flat of his face. (Thud...)

Rolling her eyes, Mrs. H pulled Inuyasha to his feet and dusted him off. "There." She smiled. " Now... That wasn't so hard was it?"

Inuyasha rubbed his nose. "What, the floor or the outfit?" He spat out. A bright red blush stained his cheeks.

Frowning Mrs. H fixed his collar. "I think it's cute..." She said. Once she was satisfied she stepped away to admire him.

Inuyasha had his hair in a low ponytail that wend down to hid lowed back. He had a wight collared shirt, witch was driving him mad, with the sleeves rolled up. His pants where blue denim and had red sticking. Why he was making such a big deal was beyond her!

Inuyasha growled but kept it quite so she couldn't hear it. "Demons are not supposed to look 'cute'..." He sheathed.

Laughing She sent him back into the dressing room. In truth she would be very happy if Kagome decided to marry him... Even though she wasn't told, she knew that he was only half demon. Being a miko had its advantages! To bad Kagome was not trained enough to notice it...

Inuyasha brought her out of her thoughts by slamming the door and handing her the cloths. {I won't tell you what they are until he wares them! LOL!!! I know... I'm mean...} "Are we done YET!?! we have been in this ONE store for over three hours..." He trailed off.

For the first time he was being treated like an equal. Someone was getting HIM things, being nice to HIM and above all...In due time, he could call them real friends.

"Ok Inuyasha" Mrs. Higurashi sighed in defeat. She had so much money so little to buy... "Lets get moving. Next we have to get you a school uniform and your books." She said happily.{Wow... mood swings}

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

As they passed the food court Mrs. Higurashi heard Inuyashas's stomach growl. Smiling she stopped and waited for him to fallow suite. "Inuyasha. Why didn't you tell me you where hungry?" She asked sweetly as his nose started to twitch a mile a minute.

Inuyasha blinked a few times. How did she know he was hungry?

GURGLE!!!!!

Oh... "Um... I don't know?" He said a little embraced. He smelt all of the foods and his stomach was sooooo empty! Shaking her head, Mrs. Higurashi pulled out her wallet. "Inuyasha... What are you in the mood for?" She asked.

Inuyasha thought for a moment then smiled evilly...

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLALXAXLAXLAXLAX

Ok I know I said longer chapters but... DOT HACK IS CALLING!! LOL! Ok, I'll update tomorrow night or after noon. Till Next Time! ('.')b

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	26. one last stop

Ok I know... (Doges an apple) I didn't update... Sorry! Dot Hack really is a addictive game... any who... ON WITH THE SHOW!!! (Gets hit with an orange.)

RECAP:

Inuyasha thought for a moment then smiled evilly...

STORY:

Mrs. Higurashi just watched wid eyed. As did most of the mall at Inuyasha. He was on his... Um... FIFTIETH BOWL OR RAMON!

"Um..... Inuyasha, dear?" She said a little nervous. Why she had no idea but she was... "Don't you think you have had enough? You'll get sick if you eat any more..." She said with a little concern. How on EARTH someone, even a demon, could eat so much was beyond her. Any normal person would have popped!

"Mhjutycwutk... okbwoitu"

"What?"

Inuyasha swallowed. "Ok, fine. I said I'll stop. But, can we NOT go shopping?" He pleaded. He did NOT want to go around putting on more cloths that made girls stop and giggle. He must have looked like such an ass hole! Even in the cloth he picked out...

At this point people had started to leave. Most where still awed at how much he ate. Others on how much money it must have cost.

With a sigh, Mrs. Higurashi stood up. "Inuyasha, we only have one more store to go to so come on. Leave this mess and lets go. You need your books and uniform. Besides... Kagome would not be happy if you went to her school with hair that long..." She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed his hair. He hadn't cut it since he became a slave! His father had long hair like this the last time he saw him and Inuyasha did it in a respectful sort of way.

He swallowed hard and violently shook his head. "NO WAY! YOU ARE _NOT_ CUTTING MY HAIR! IT TOOK FIFTEEN YEARS FOR IT TO GET THIS LONG!!!!" His eyes wide and his red veins where showing... Oh ya... No one was cutting HIS hair and living to tell the tail...

Bursting out in a fit of laugher Mrs. Higurashi nodded and waved him off. "Ok fine. But we must get going! One more store and then we have to go pick up Kagome."

AXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLA

Ok Inuyasha, Kagome is in... 9th. Grade so go get a uniform that fits you from that shelf. The one that says 'Training High.'. That's the name of the school you'll be going to. I'll go get your books." She said happily as she pushed poor Inuyasha into the two story store.

Inuyasha was about to protest but she was already gone. "Feh. What ever..." He turned around and walked up to the rack. How was he supposed to know what to get? They all looked the same! Oh well. So he grabbed one that he thought would it him and went in to the dressing room.

Once he was happy that he found one that fit he walked out. His red slave uniform on and his new school uniform in hand he looked left and right to find Mrs. Higurashi. No sign of her. With a sigh he walked over to a girl and tapped her shoulder. Maybe she could help, right?

The girl jumped a little and turned around to face him. Instantly her face dropped. No way in hell she was seeing this right....

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

Ok that's it for now! Try to guess who it is! I'll give you a hint... She is from the past... And she's not Kikyo. Until some one guesses right... I WONT UPDATE!!! J/K. I'll update soon. Don't know when, because its almost the 4th of July... YEAH!!!! Any way Till Next Time! ('.')b

REVIEW!!!!!


	27. Snob

Chapter28

Ok Im updating!!!! And once more.... I KNOW I CANT SPELL!!!!!

RECAP:

The girl jumped a little and turned around to face him. Instantly her face dropped. No way in hell she was seeing this right....

"What do you want, slave? And why are you touching me?" She said in a cold voice. It was like she hated him or some thing!

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. The demon in front of him was obviously stuck up. Her hair was in a bun with a few strands hanging down. She had a hand full of gold pens and she was wearing a Kimono. Her red eyes where dull.

"Look I don't need to talk to you. So go away." She said in a snobby voice, causing Inuyasha to lose it.

"LOOK HERE WITCH! I ANT A SLAVE NO MORE SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOUR TALKING ABOUT!!!!" He shouted as he turned on his heel and left.

The girl was left standing there a little shocked. She looked down when she felt a tug on her sleeve. A girl with wight hair was standing next to her. "What Kana." She asked in a still snobby tone.

"Lady Kagura... Lord Sesshomaru wants you."

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLALXAXLAXLAXLAX

Inuyasha sniffed the air and caught a whiff of Mrs. Higurashi. He calmed down some when he found her.

"Oh there you are Inuyasha." She smiled. "Come on, I payed for all of our things and told them I was also getting a uniform. Lets go home!"

Smiling in relief, Inuyasha grabbed all of he bags and ran out of the mall.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLALXAXLAXLAXLAX

Kagome was playing with Shippo and Sango was still trying to wake up Miroku when Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi came into the room.

Sighing in defeat Sango stood up. "Its no use..." She said shaking her head. "He just wont wake up." She kicked Mirokus seemingly dead body as she picked him up. Mrs. Higurashi walked over and picked up his feet. "Let me help. Shippo come here you can help too."

Shippo hopped off of Kagomes lap and stood under Mirkou. "Inuyasha, Kagome, you two can bring your things down to the car." She said as she jerked her head toward the various flowers and cards on Kagomes bed side. With that, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagomes mom where all gone.

Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there for a while. "Um... Was it me, or did that seem kind of planned out?" Inuyasha asked in bewilderment.

Regaining her posture Kagome shook her head. "What ever... Come on, lets go home... Oh ya, Inuyasha?"

"Feh. What do you want now?" He asked with an icy tone.

Kagome glared daggers at him. "I was going to say thank you for saving me. But it seems to me that you are to stupid to under stand that!" She bent down and picked up few Flower assortments and cards.

Inuyasha was taken back. He wasn't expecting any thanks. He just wasn't used to it! Kagome continued to glare at him as she walked out the door. A few seconds passed when she stuck her head back in, "WELL, AREN'T YOU COMING?!?!" Kagome snapped. 'How could he be so.... so... PIG HEADED?!'

"Fine, Im comin'." He snorted. 'What crawled up her butt and died?'

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLALXAXLAXLAXLAX

Ok thats it for now! 3 pages it pretty good... Any way, next chapter is the bus ride to SCHOOL!!! Dun Dan Dun... Spooky music...

Till Next Time!!!


	28. Lets get ready

Ok people, the moment we have all been waiting for... Inuyasha GOES TO SCHOOL!!!! YEAH!!! I hope you like it. Took me a while to come up with it. ENJOY!

RECAP:

"WELL, AREN'T YOU COMING?!?!" Kagome snapped. How could he be so.... so... PIG HEADED?!

"Fine, Im comin'."Inuyasha snorted. 'What crawled up her butt and died?'

STORY:

BBBBUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!

{SLAM!}

Silence........

Inuyashas ears twitched when he heard foot steps come up to the door and he gowned. Memories of the night before flooded back. Kagome was ssooo going to pay...

{Flash back}

"Your kidding right? Inuyasha is going to be in ALL of my classes?" Kagomes eye twitched. How was she going to survive his rude remarks all day five days out of seven, PULSE him living with them?! IT WAS TORTURE!!!

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Feh... Come on, Im not THAT bad! Besides, from what I hear you have a few pesky humans buggin' you." He grinned as he saw her face drop.

Mrs. Higurashi saw it coming before any one elts and she smiled. '3....2....1!'

"SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome smiled in self satisfaction. "I don't need your help if that's what you meant. Pulse, now Sango is going to go to my school too. I have about 5 uniforms, so she can use mine." She paused and waited for a come back. Nothing...

She frowned and bent over Inuyasha. "Are you lessening to me?" No answer. "Inuyasha?" Kagome looked concerned as she poked his shoulder and he didn't move.

Shippo was laughing as he quickly took this as a quick chance to have fun. He ran over to him and started to jump up and down on his back. "Kagome -mama, I thought you said his head was as hard as a rock?" He giggled and continued to jump on the now unconscious dog demon.

Shaking her head, Mrs. Higurashi walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Come on... You get his feet and I'll get his arms. 1...2...3...Lift!" And so they carried him upstairs and in to his room. {End Flash back.}

The door opened quietly. Inuyasha didn't need to look to know it was Miroku. He smelt him and laughed. "It seems that you got

Sango mad again huh?"

Miroku jumped. He wasn't expecting him to be up, much less hear Sango chase him around the house. But once he got over it he smiled a sheepish smile and nodded. "Yes... It seems she has as good a sense of hearing as you. To know I was looking from....."He was cut off. "Look monk, I don't need to know the details..." Inuyasha grumbled as he cracked his back. "Now I'm getting dressed, so you can go help Sango do the same..." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Mirokus eyes widened and a perverted grin appeared on his face. "Yes, I think I shall. Thank you Inuyasha." He called as he ran across the hall. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'He never learns dose he?' He thought as he closed the door.

"AAAAHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! NO TOUCHY!"

{THUD}

{CRACK!}

"...oops......"

Shaking his head Inuyasha got dressed.

AXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLA

Kagome came down the stairs smiling with her school uniform on along with her bag. She ran to the kitchen and quickly got a bowl of cereal from the old racoon demon. Bowing in thanks she sat down at the table and started to eat.

'To days going to be fun' She thought with a smirk. 'Rin said she had to talk to me ASAP but other then that, Inuyasha is going to have one rude awakening.' She was brought back to reality by Sango coming down the stairs mumbling something about Perverts with lose hands and eyes. [Guess who?!LOL! Poor Miroku...]

She sat down across from Kagome and quickly pinned up her hair in to a long pony tail.

Kagome smiled. "Sango-Chan, do you remember our little plan?"

Sango just sat there and continued to mumble. Rolling her eyes Kagome finished her breakfast and stood up. "We have to go to the bus stop in ten minutes, so be ready."

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLALXAXLAXLAXLAX

Inuyasha came out of his room in hie school uniform. He had his long silver hair down, as usual, and had a sword on his side. 'Mrs. Higurashi said something about a swordsman ship class Im in. Might as well take this old thing with me...'

He walked in to Sangos room to see Miroku unconscious again. ..... Snorting Inuyasha walked over to him. "Hay pervert. Wake up! You cant be sleeping on the job! Sango will need you to go to school with her! If I recall training right, then all slaves go with there masters and mistresses."

As Inuyasha finished saying this Miroku sat bolt up. "Lady Sango needs me? Really? WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!?! LETS GO!" He yelled running out of the door. Boy did he have selective hearing... And consciousness...

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLALXAXLAXLAXLAX

Sango and Kagome where both dressed in green mini skirts with wight tops. That was the girls uni form. Miroku was wearing the usual red uniform, and Inuyasha was in his school uniform. [Think Ho-Jo in the manga and anime!]

"So when dose this dumb thing get here?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "We could have been there by now just walking!"

Rolling her eyes Kagome counted down. "5....4....3....2...1." The bus pulled up.

Inuyasha gulped.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLALXAXLAXLAXLAX

Ok that's all for now! I know I said it was ABOUT the bus, but it turned out to be about getting ready for it!' Sorry 'bout that! Next chapter should be out tomorrow or tonight. Hope you liked it so far!

Till Next Time... REVIEW!!!!!('.')b


	29. Bus Pains

HAY!!! Glad to see you all liked my story! I try to update, but I cant update all the time, otherwise, Ill never get a chance to read my reviewers stories!!!Any way this chap is taking place on the bus. Next chapter is school.

RECAP:

Rolling her eyes Kagome counted down. "5....4....3....2...1." The bus pulled up.

Inuyasha gulped.

STORY:

Every one got on to the bus quickly. Sango was a little nervous about it being her first day to this school, but was thankful that Rin and Kagome went there. Inuyasha was just plain scared, but he hid it well.

Kagome sat down next to a girl with what seemed to be shoulder length hair that was in a side ways pont tail. Smiling she looked up. "OH! Kagome -Chan! Your ok! I heard about the demon attacking you."

Kagome smiled and brushed it off. "Ya, that did happen but hay, I AM a miko... So, What did you want to talk about?" She smiled when she saw Rin blush and whispered, "You can tell me later ;)..." Nodding in understanding they dropped it.

"WILL YOU PLEASE TAKE A SEAT?!"

"WHERE?! AND WILL YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!" Inuyashas voice rang out. Loud and clear, causing quite a commotion. His face was red and he was glaring at a boy in the front seat who was seemingly staring at his ears.

Sango and Miroku where trying to pull him away from the bus driver and boy. Then.....

"SIT BOY!!!!"

[THUMP]

"KJYDUIQYRWQBTKWUTBUIW!!!!"

Sango and Miroku where now struggling to get a raging Inuyasha to the back of the bus. And some how, they succeeded. Mumbling something about how stupid humans are INuyasha plopped down in the last seat in the bus. Miroku next to him and Sango on the other side. No WAY am I going to sit next to that pervert!

BACK TO RIN AND KAGOME

Rin stared wide eyed as Inuyasha fell face first to the ground and started yelling things that girls should NOT hear! She slowly turned her head to Kagome and smiled nervously. "Um... Kagome?"

"Hai?"

"Promise me that you will NEVER do that to me ok?"

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLALXAXLAXLAXLAX

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MY OTHER STORY WAS DELETED! O well. THANKS FOR ALL THE GRATE REVIEWS!!!! Tell me what you think Rins problem should be ok? Im stuck between her boyfriend or bullies... REVIEW!!!

Till Next Time!!!!


	30. Two evils

SORRY!!!!! Im really sorry for not updating sooner... Any way, Ill try to make it a long one. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I SAID IT ON MY URL!!!!! I DON'T OWN ANY ONE!!!!

RECAP:

She slowly turned her head to Kagome and smiled nervously. "Um... Kagome?"

"Hai?"

"Promise me that you will NEVER do that to me ok?"

STORY:

Once Inuyasha scared everyone so that they didn't stare at his ears he seemed to relax a little. The rest of the Bus ride to school was smooth... All things concentered...

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! PERVERT!!!!!"

"MIROKU! NO TOUCHY!"

[SLAM]

[CRACK]

"Thanks..."

XLAXLAXLAXLAXAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

At the school Miroku had to go with all the other slaves in red. Where to, nobody knew. 0.o Before he left he was sure to...

"NO TOUCHY!!!!"

[SLAM]

Kagome and Rin where laughing and Inuyasha was literally howling with laughter. Miroku looked comatose ans Sango was blushing 10 different shades of red.

"Come on" Kagome laughed, " We have to go get Inuyasha to class to meat the teachers. Be sided..." She stopped with a semi-sick expression as she looked over Rins shoulder to see two boys coming closer. She and Rin turned and grabbed Sango and Inuyasha pulling then into the building.

Once they where inside Kagome seemed to relax a little. Sighing in relief Rin dropped Sangos wrist. Kagome didn't. She still seemed tense and was a little pallier then usual.

"So..." Kagome cleared her thought, "Um... Lets go to first period." Sango held her head high. She might be new, but she had no intention of being thought of as shy.

"Math right?"

"Yep."

"Feh..."

Rolling there eyes at Inuyasha they took off to first period.

SAME TIME

A boy with long black hair in a pony tail and fiery red eyes looked up to see HER. Kagome Higurashi. She was such east pray. Even if she was a miko. She was to afraid to do anything about it. Turning to face a much bigger boy who was bald and had narrow snake like eyes he said, " Come Hetain. [Im not sure how to spell that] Kagome is here, and we can have some fun..."

With evil smiles on there face they started toward Kagome and the grope of people that she was with. They would all go down easily enough. They where both demons and they where only human... Or so they thought from a distance.

But before they got to close they went inside. Growling the boy with black hair said, " So, she thinks she can hide behind friends?! We'll show her after school to day wont we?"

Hetain smiled and nodded. "Yes Monten. [Once again. Don't know how to spell it.... ] We might even get the jewel today..."

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLALXAXLAXLAXLAX

Ok Ill up date to day so don't get mad. But I would like at least 5 reviews for this chapter before I do. Hope you liked it! 

Till Next Time!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	31. First day

Ok Thanks for the reviews and THANK YOU KeeraSango for helping me! I do give credit where credit is due!('.')b

RECAP:

Hetain smiled and nodded. "Yes Monten. We might even get the jewel today..." 

STORY:

Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome and Rin all sat in the last row of seats nearest to the window. Slowly the class room filled with students who all seemed to be half asleep. Chatter filled the room and Inuyasha felt his ears flatten on the top of his head.

The bell rang and the room suddenly fell silent. The bell was so loud though that Inuyasha had to put hie hands over his already flat ears. Stupid bell. First thing I'm going to do after this is over if brake it...

A tall man came into the room fallowed by 15 people or demons wearing red. "Will every one please call there slave." He spoke with an icy tone, And one by one the slaves heard there name and sat on the ground next to there master or mistress. Miroku however didn't have his usual glint in his eyes, something Sango saw right away...

Once all the slaves where gone the man left just as another came in. He seemed nicer just by his facial expression. He smiled and walked in front of the class and started to wright on the board. ' Welcome... Back... Kagome...' He stepped aside and said in a warm but not friendly voice " Good morning class." And a corse of " Good morning Mr. Malachite" He smiled and looked down at a clip bored on his desk and said, "I see we have a new student today.. Mr.Inuyasha. Will you please come here?"

Sending a look to Kagome that clearly said 'Do- I-Have-To?' Inuyasha rose out of his seat and walked over to the teacher. He had brown hair and eyes and was about shoulder length of Inuyasha. He was wearing a light brown colored shirt and slacks.

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha. Now will you please tell the class a little about your self?" Inuyasha shrugged and turned slightly red in the face when he noticed most of the girls in the class giggling about the way he looked. I just KNEW this would happen... He sighed and face the rest of the class.

Clearing his thought and said in a rough voice, "Not much to tell... I'm a Dog demon and I was just recently freed by..." But he was cut off. A demon in the back of the room stood up. She was the same one from the store where Inuyasha got his uniform.

She smirked and cooly said, "If I am not mistaken you are the demon on the news paper a few days ago... You saved a miko right?" And then she sat down.

Inuyasha growled. "Um... Ya I did, As I was saying, that is why I was freed by Kagome." He pointed with his thumb.

Mr. Malachite nodded and asked Inuyasha to take a seat and thus began the lesson.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXALXAXLAXLAXLAXLAXALXALXALXA

LUNCH TIME:

Inuyasha was in a bitter mood. Every period was the same. A man comes in fallowed by the teacher, and Inuyasha had to introduce himself.

"At least there's only one more class until the end of the day." Rin said happily.

"Ya.... Then maybe I can talk Miroku into not calling me 'Mistress' anymore..." Sango said with false happiness.

"Whatever... AND WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT HER WOLF BOY?!?!?" Inuyasha yelled at Rins slave. He had icy blue eyes and long black hair in a high pony tail. He looked up at Inuyasha as if he wanted to yell something back but held his tongue.

Rin smiled and patted his head playfully "Come on Koga. We don't need you to get mad here in school or you'll get into a lot of trouble. You know me, Kagome, and Sango are probably some of the only few nice mistresses, and if you misbehave here they have the right to... you know......." She faded and seemed to calm Koga down.

They finished lunch and went to the next and last class of the day...

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLALXAXLAXLAXLAX

The last period ended and Rin promised to call Kagome later that day, seeing as how they had no free time to talk during school. She, Koga, and another girl left. One had red hair and scary green eyes. She was dressed in a red slave uniform and who ever the other girl was in a school uniform...

Sango looked upset about something and Miroku was acting like a zombie. He hadn't been perverted since they got off the bus. He and Sango walked off alone and told Kagome and Inuyasha that she would meet them home in a little while.

That left Inuyasha and Kagome alone. Until...

"Oh look, its Higurashi..." A clod voice said from behind making Kagome freeze. Inuyasha kept walking. He could tell it was a demon but who cared? Kagome was a miko and she wasn't drained from practice. But still.... He had a feeling he would stay within shouting distance. Just incase...

He turned the corner and jumped into a tree about two streets down from where he had left Kagome and got comfy. Nothing would happen... Right?

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

OK That's it for now! Yes Im mean, and Im going to leave you hanging! I think 4 and a half page is good... For now. If I get 6 reviews tonight Ill update again today! Hope you liked it. I made this one longer...

Till Next Time...

REVIEW!!!


	32. Get ready

Hi Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said I would, but I have my reasons... Glares at all readers One of you are very mean... Don't know who but you are... Any way Enjoy!

RECAP:

He turned the corner and jumped into a tree about two streets down from where he had left Kagome and got comfy. Nothing would happen... Right? 

STORY:

Kagome turned, her face visibly paling. She laughed nervously as she took as step back only to have Manten, the bald brother, grab by her wrist tightly. "Where do you think your going little girl? You still haven't given it to us... You know what that means don't you?" 

He smiled sadistically. Yellow sparks showing in the corners of his mouth.

"That's enough Manten. We don't want to kill her... Yet." He moved closer to Kagome and smiled sweetly. "So... Will you bring us the jewel? Or do we have to 'persuade' you to?" His voice betraying his face. It was cold and heartless, sending shivers down Kagomes spine. Being a miko was good, but still.... She didn't have her arrows and wasn't aloud to bring them to school.

Kagome bit her lip to show that she was not going to answer, witch only angered them more. "INCOMPETENT WENCH!!!" Manten slapped her across the face cutting her cheek so that blood ran down the side.

Swallowing her fear she forced herself to stop shaking. Her eyes turned dark, almost hallow as she looked up at the demon who held her wrist. "The jewel will never be given to the likes of you. I was given the responsibility to keep it safe and pure." Hiten growled in anger. " Do as you please Manten. Just don't kill her. We may still have a chance to get it if she is alive..." He turned to go. "And Kagome..." He called over his shoulder causing her to shiver, "If you love your brother, you will bring the jewel tomorrow." 

Her eyes widened at the threat. There was no way that she was going to let them hurt Sota. She tried to pull the wrist free only to have the grip tighten causing it to snap and she felt a strong shock wave run through her body.

She couldn't help it. She let out an ear-splitting scream. Then all went dark...

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLALXAXLAXLAXLAX

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha sighed. What was going to happen? She was perfectly fine and capable of taking care of herself. Just as the thought crossed his mind he smelt blood. Not a lot but still enough to have been caused by a large cut. Then he realized. He knew who's blood it was...

Kagomes blood. The fact made him shiver. Why should I care any way? Not my problem if she gets hurt... He began to feel nervous but told himself that she could handle what ever it was. After all.. He thought, she IS a miko... Besides that, She's a strong one. At least she was when we where training... Then it happened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha jumped. That was not a good thing. He fell out of the tree and took off in a run. "Hold on Kagome...." He rounded a corner and saw a Kagome her limp body in the arms of some strange demon.

"Put her down..." Inuyasha said in a threatening voice.

Manten just laughed. "And why would I do that? Im just starting to have fun. Beating around dead weight is so relaxing..."

It all happened so fast that anyone who was looking would only have seen a dark blue and silver blur. Inuyasha garbed Kagome and lay her down on the ground far away from the demon. She might be strong but no human body could withstand lightning.

Standing tall Inuyasha turned to face Manten. "So... You're a lightning demon huh?"

"H-How did you know?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Well, for one, it smells like o-zone here. For another... Your lips are sparking."

Then Inuyasha went to attack him now that he was detracted. But it didn't work. A lone lightning bolt hit Inuyasha causing him to fly back about 6 feet. "Oh your going to pay for that..."

Inuyasha looked up to see another boy with long black hair in a brad looking down at him. He had a staff in his right hand and it looked like he was staying in air by using small spinning wheels.

"Another static rat. Feh. Why don't you fight like a real man?" Inuyasha taunted as he cracked his knuckles.

Hiten smirked. "Bring it on mut."

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLALXAXLAXLAXLAX

Ok, ok not one of my better ones, but Its not the fight. Its just showing how it got started... BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE GOOD!!! Phantom Showdown- The Thunder Brothers vs. Tetsaiga! And yes in the next chapter... Inuyasha learns how to use it.


	33. Shippo?

I dedicate this chapter to one of my friends... Shippo123456's Friend! LOL... Happy birthday L! Oh ya... Um, sorry for not updating sooner...Once again glaired at readers... Im not mad at all of you... Just whoever keeps emailing me, and telling me that my work is a pice of and I quote, ' Your work sucks! I hate it!

RECAP:

Hiten smirked. "Bring it on mut."

STORY:

Growling Inuyasha charged. Raising his right hand he shouted, "IRON REAVOR SOLE STEALER!!!!" He brought his claw down on Hiten, but he was to slow. In one flowing movement Hiten dogged the attack, shocked Inuyasha and then force him to the ground with his elbow.

Inuyasha got up almost instantly. Turning around as he did so, he brought his knees up to his chest and Kicked Hiten, sending him flying across the school grounds.

By now, Manten was to distracted by watching Inuyasha and his elder brother fight, to see Kagome slowly get up. She stood on wobbly legs and her head was spinning. But once she focused on what was going on she gasped.

Inuyasha had smoke coming off of his skin. Most of his uniform [all except his pants] was gone. Leaving his strong 6 pack chest out in the open. If it where any other time Kagome would be blushing and drooling {Like all of you are... Like I said before, get a bucket!} but it wasn't. Inuyasha was losing. He had a huge gash in his right arm, witch hung motionless at his right side, and he was only blocking the assault coming from Hiten.

Growing frantic Kagomes eyes darted every witch way to find something, ANY THING, that could help. Then she saw it... On Inuyashas waist was the sward Her grand father gave him! She hadn't seen him ever use it, but it was there only hope... "INUYASHA!!!!!!!! USE THE SWARD!!!!" She shouted gaining the attention of all three demons.

Inuyasha looked confused of a second before realization hit him like a ton of bricks. THE SWORD??? HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT _THAT?!?!_ Quickly He unsheathed it only to see... It was like a piece on rusty old pipe...

"KAGOME!!!! HOW COME YOU GRANDFATHER GAVE ME THIS PIECE OF JUNK?!?!" But in all the commotion Hiten regained his posture. As Inuyasha was rabbling on about he worthless sword he had, He attacked from behind. He closed his eyes and a staff appeared hin his hand.

"Time to die you WORTHLESS MUT!!!" He shouted the last part as he implied Inuyasha and shocked him at the same time.

Pulling the rod out of his back Inuyasha was unable to breath. The pain shot through him with such force that it literally knocked the wind out of him!

Manten [Bald guy] was the next to attack.... Kagome. She screamed when he grabbed her arm but he was suddenly shot off of her. She was shocked to see this almost as much as Manten was.

"STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME-MAMA!!!" A high pitched voice rang out. Looking to see who it was Kagome gasped. "S- Shippo?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!" He was in a tree with one hand out stretched. Apparently he was the one who saved her...

He hopped down to her and smiled, "I AM a demon remember? Besides, I remembered his smell." He said glaring with such intensity it was scary, at Manten. "He's the one who killed my dad.... His brother killed my mom..."

Shippo shook with anger, and a bright blue flame circled Kagome and Shippo. The least I can do is help my new one. Right?" A loud scream drew the attention of every one to Inuyasha. He literally had sparks coming off his body. He was holding to Hitens staff on one end and hiten was on the other shocking him.

"WHAT ARE YOU NUTS?!?! NOONE IN THERE RIGHT MIND TAKES HOLD OF A LIGHTNING ROD IN THE MIDDLE OF A STORM!!!" Hiten yelled with wide eyes. Finally Inuyasha was pushed back.

No caring about anything other then the fact that the one person that was fighting for her, Kagome ran over to Inuyasha. He was unconscious....

XLAXLAXLAXLAXAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

Ok, That's all for now!!! Yes I know Im mean... CLIFF HANGER!!!! LOL. Ill update soon, not as in 3 days but later today, and tell you what happened, but first I would like 6 reviews...

TILL NEXT TIME!!!

!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	34. DONT GO!

THANK YOU! Im happy you like my story and that you all agree that this mean person is... well, MEAN! LOL. Ok well starting on the 9th. Updates are going to only be 2 or 3 a week... How I hate you school...

RECAP:

Not caring about anything other then the fact that the one person that was fighting for her, Kagome ran over to Inuyasha. He was unconscious....

STORY:

He was bleeding badly and it looked like things couldn't get any worse. Kagome quickly remembered how to heal using her miko powers and helped with the biggest wound she saw. Slowly the wound in Inuyashas chest shrunk anthill it was gone.

In the mean time shippo was using up all of his power to keep his fox fire up. Just as Kagome finished with Inuyasha, Shippo dropped the garde. He was out of power and Inuyasha was unconscious... Not good.

Manten took this chance and attacked Kagome. But just as he was about to strike her Inuyasha woke up. A bloodcurdling scream filled the air... And manten fell to the ground dead.

Inuyasha was standing in front of Kagome holding a huge sward. The handle was fluffy at the end and the blade curved up. "Like a fang Inuyasha mumbled. He held it up and looked it up and down.

There is no way in hell that this is the same useless sword I tried to use a minute ago... He looked up to see Hiten bending over his fallen brother. His eyes glowing red. "I will avenge your death..." He said as he bit down on his head. He sucked up some blood and stood up. {GROSS!!!!} Kagome cringed. I guess he's a cantabile... [Sorry guys, I know I cant spell ']

He turned to face Inuyasha and wiped the blood trickling down his chin off. "You killed him. YOU KILLED HIM!" he shouted in rage and lunged at Inuyasha. It was a blind furry. He tried to electrocute Inuyasha with his staff but missed. Inuyasha jumped out of the was, but the but didn't miss Kagome. A huge crater was left in the middle of the road and he saw both Kagome and the young fox demon in the bottom.

Inuyasha felt his eyes widen as he looked in to the crater. "No..." In his shock however he didn't see Hiten attack him. But it didn't matter. It some how bounced off of him, leaving both men confused. Inuyasha looked down at his waist and saw the saith [Like I said, I cant spell!] of the sword glowing.

He smiled. "Just like rubber." Looking up he saw Hitens mouth was sparking just like his brothers. But before he could attack, Inuyasha cut him in half. Leaving only him still alive.

He fell to his knees. I can't believe I let them kill her... The only person who even seemed to remotely care about how I felt... He clamped his eyes shun in disgust.

"Inuyasha?" He looked up to see Kagome holding Shippo in her arms. They where both smiling kindly. A strange blue ora was surrounding them. "You fought a good battle. You should rest now."

"K-Kagome... DON'T GO!" He went to grab her arm and... Did? He looked up into her confused eyes. "Go where? Are you ok Inuyasha?" She asked oddly. He looked like he was about to fall over. And he was... Was he blushing?!

"Feh. Im fine. BUT YOU! YOU STUPID WENCH! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THEY WHERE STALKING YOU!!!???" He was breathing hard and he was red in the face. Only now it was out of anger.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU ASKED, THEN I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU!!!" She yelled back.

"Feh. What ever... Come on, Im gettin' hungry. Lets go home." He bent down. Kagome stared.

"WELL? GET ON!" He snapped.

"Um... ok." She got on his back with Shippo on her shoulder, they left. I have to remember to call the police... I don't think it's a good idea to leave dead bodies just lying around... Kagome sighed as they took off.

XLAXLAXLAXLAXAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXL

Ok, That was my first ever fighting sean, so... Im not to good at it yet' Any way, I hope you liked it1

Till Next Time...

REVIEW!


	35. Miroku Free?

SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!

WOW! I'm so sorry I have not updated in so long! I just got my comp. back and have gone through 3 hurricanes! GIVE ME A BRAKE HERE!!! I'll make this one nice and long and TRY to update sooner ok? OK!

RECAP;

"WELL? GET ON!" He snapped.

"Um... ok." She got on his back with Shippo on her shoulder, they left. I have to remember to call the police... I don't think it's a good idea to leave dead bodies just lying around... Kagome sighed as they took off.

STORY;

On the way back to the house Inuyasha asked "Why where they even after you, huh? I mean I know their just ass holes, but even they have to have SOME kind of reason!" He waited for an answer but none came. "HAY! ARE YOU LISS…" He stopped short. Kagome was asleep! Not even 5 minuets ago she was wide awake! Stupid wench.. How come she didn't tell me that some one was going to attack her!? Women…

He landed softly in front of Kagome's house and sighed. How was he going to explain this to her mom?! Shippo opened the door and the three of them entered the home.

"MRS. HIGUROSHI?! MIYOGA?! SOME ONE?!?!" Inuyasha sighed. "Shippo, go see if you can find someone would ya'?" And with that Shippo ran off calling out names at random. "MIOGA? SANGO? SOTA? Exc."

Up stairs half an hour earlier…

Sango sat on her bad doing home work. What bugged Miroku so much? I guess I should be grateful that he hasn't grabbed me all day, but that's just it! He seemed to have a certain spark before we went to school, but right before first period…

"THAT'S IT!!!" Sango said out loud. She looked at Miroku and smiled. She knew what happened now. It was the same thing with that stupid demon named Yura. She didn't know how to leave peoples hair alone until she brought her to school!

"Hay Miroku?" She asked.

He looked up. "Yes Sango?" "

Did you have to watch that movie before first period?" She asked sweetly.

Miroku blinked. "Um, yes?" He looked confused

"HA! I KNEW IT! Miroku, you don't need to pay attention to it! Its just some stupid thing the school board set up." Miroku looked up at her still seemingly unconvinced.

Sango frowned. "Miroku…" She sighed. "If, IF, I free you, will you be yourself again?" She asked hopefully.

He smiled. "Of course." "Good. Then I guess we got to go. The slave trade closes at 6, so lets get moving!"

Sango stood up and walked to the door…she stopped and looked at Miroku who was waving innocently. "No touchy…"

SLAM!

They got into the red mini Van and drove past the school on the way there. "Is that Kagome?" Sango asked as they passed two boys from history class and a girl.

They got to the slave building and Sango parallel parked. "Come on." She said undoing her seat belt.

Miroku blinked. "Y-Your serious?" he asked slightly shocked.

"Ya I'm serious! And I'm going to be seriously mad if you don't move it!" Sango said impatiently. They entered the building and 10 min. later left.

"So?" Sango asked. "How do you feel?"

"Feel?" He asked. Sangos face turned beat red. "NO TUCHY!!!"

They got out in front of the house just as Inuyasha went in with Kagome and Shippo.

"Hum… Wonder what's up…" They walked up behind Inuyasha. "BOO!"

Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!" He yelled

Sango and Miroku both started to crack up. "PRICE LESS!!!!" Sango cried out.

Inuyasha growled as he put Kagome down. "Oh Sango!" he sang/said threateningly.

"EEP!" She ran out of the house closely fallowed by a mad dog demon. "INUYASHA! IT WAS ONLY A JOKE!!!!"

"YA! AND IT WAS SSSOOO FUNNY I FORGOT TO LAUGH!!!"

"SIT BOY!"

SLAM!!!

XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX

That one was for all you Miroku fans. I got some hate mail saying 'Why isn't Miroku free?" Says in a mocking voice Any way hope you liked it! I'm kind of off the ball lately so sorry if its not like the other chapters! LOL

Till next time!

!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
